Ebyams: RECUERDOOS
by Ghommsita Orest
Summary: ¿QUE PASARIA SI UN DIA LLEGAN DE LA NADA Y TE DICEN QUE ERES LA CRIMINAL MAS BUSCADA DEL UNIVERSO? ¿QUE PENSARIAS SI TE DAS CUENTA QUE TU VIDA ESTA ECHA A BASE DE MENTIRAS? A Hinata eso ya no le suena raro.
1. Una ordinaria, no tan ordinaria Hinata

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El drama de la historia es propiedad de Jessica Orest o Ghommsita Orest como es mas conocida.**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno. La autora de esta historia no domina el español, disculpen su ortografia.**

**¿QUE PASARIA SI UN DIA LLEGAN DE LA NADA Y TE DICEN QUE ERES LA CRIMINAL MAS BUSCADA DEL UNIVERSO? ¿QUE PENSARIAS SI TE DAS CUENTA QUE TU VIDA ESTA ECHA A BASE DE MENTIRAS?**

**Ebyams, RECUERDOOS by: GHOMMSITA OREST.**

**CAPITULO UNO: PROLOGO; Una ordinaria, no tan ordinaria, Hinata.**

**...**

** tierra.**

**A su corta edad Hinata experimentaba todo tipo de peligro. Bueno, eso pensaban algunos literalmente, otros con total naturalidad.**

**Sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle, escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte su propia y presipitada respiracion, la misma que delataba su actual cansado estado. "Solo un poco mas Hinata" se animaba a si misma a seguir corriendo, y no caer desplomada y rendida al suelo.**

**Dando vuelta paro en la primer esquina a la que llego, se recago en la pared y asomo un poco la cabeza regresando a ver la direccion en la que venia. Un poco mas tranquila, sastifecha de haber perdido a su "enemigo". Solto un lento y profundo suspiro mientras resbalaba por la pared cayendo sentada.**

**Ya sentada noto algo que debio notar desde el inicio. Al sentir una presencia casi junto a ella volteo a su derecha. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba recargado en la misma pared, al parecer escuchando musica y relajandose.**

**Se sonrojo un poco, el chico en total tranquilidad y armonia, y ella llego con todo un alboroto a perturbar eso. Se le izo algo extraño que el chico estuviera solo, normalmente era uno de los chicos mas seguidos y populares de la academia, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Prefirio cayarse, basicamente hacerse invisible y regresar a ver de nuevo.**

**.**

**Sasuke caminaba pacificamente por una de las calles mas solitarias que conocia, un poco de tranquilidad no le va mal a nadie y menos a él. **

**Recargo en una pared mientras colocaba sus audifonos en sus oidos y sacaba el reproductor de musica.**

**Justo unos segundos antes de presionar "Play" y olvidandole de hacerlo, algo llamo su atencion.**

**Una chica de piel blanca y cabello negro de nombre extraño, llego a toda velocidad parando de golpe justo en la esquina que daba final a la calle, su respiracion era agitada y su condicion cansada. La chica regreso a ver algo por la misma direccion en la que venia, despues se volvio a recargar en la pared suspirando mientras se dejaba caer quedando sentada.**

**Esa chica (una de las que afortunadamente no le acosaba) era completamente rara. Desde que habia llegado a la academia lo considero asi, logro hacerse amiga de Sakura Haruno, otra chica extraña de su salon, ambas raras, daban un resultado aun mas raro. Lo que se sumo a esa operacion de raros fue que Naruto, uno de los chicos que era popular y que obviamente tambien las consideraba raras se les unio despues de haber trabajado junto con ellas en un proyecto que la sensei le obligo a hacer.**

**Muchos alegaban que le habian echo brujeria o algo para que eso sucediera, pero el misterio siempre seguiria presente.**

**El simplemente la consideraba una chica rara, misteriosa y por alguna razon simpatisable.**

**Cuando la chica llego a hacer alboroto y medio el solo alzo una ceja extrañado pero cuando la chica se sonrojo cuando al fin noto la presencia de él, una mueca que llevaba por nombre sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en su rostro.**

**Cuando la chica se regreso a ver lo que sea que estuviera cuidando el pensaba preguntar si estaba bien, pero algo se adelanto a eso.**

**Sintio en pequeño empujonsito y se izo a un lado.**

**- Lo siento - se disculpo Naruto tras casi tropezar con el Uchiha, que al voltearse bruscamente a disculparse por empujarlo se enredo con sus propios pies y tropezo de todos modos.**

**En el se formo una mueca de diversion, y se contuvo de su risa.**

**Hinata al escuchar al rubio caerse se levanta rapidamente y lo ayuda - ¿Te caiste Naruto? - pregunto un poco divertida, pero sin mala intecion.**

**- ¡Hina-chan! - "regaña" el chico.**

**- Vamos, lo siento - menciona ella sonriendo ya de pie ambos - ¿Por qué venias corriendo?**

**- Oh, eh logrado perder de vista a unos de "ellos" que me venian siguiendo - respondio Naruto sacudiendo su ropa - pero se que nos tienen localizados, debemos irnos de aqui**

**- Si, estoy de acuerdo - concordo ella dando media vuelta - vamos**

**Sasuke solo los miraba con cara de "¿de que demonios hablan?" bueno, esa hasta que Hinata da media vuelta para retirarse y choca cuerpo a cuerpo con él, su cara cambia a una sorprendida con disimulacion.**

**- L-lo siento - se disculpa la chica bajando la mirada y siguiendo su camino.**

**Sasuke solo se queda mirandola de espaldas mientras vuelve a sonreir "Si ahi algo en esa chica que le llama a riendas la atencion" mientras esto pasa alguien mas se acerca a el y el por instinto regresa a ver la misma direccion de la que originalmente venia la chica pelinegra.**

**Otra chica de cabello castaño se para a un lado, casi enfrente de el, con un objeto extraño en sus manos, como un tubo con botones. Se da cuenta que no solo es ella, detras vienen unas veinte personas mas. La chica sonrie al ver a Hinata y Naruto, lo que hace que el alze la ceja con curiosidad.**

**- ¡HINATA! - grita la chica y enseguida la mencionada y su compañero, quienes ya van un poco alejados se detienen de golpe y giran a verla - ¡GANARE ESTE JUEGO! - grita mientras una esfera verde se ilumina en el pico del objeto que sostiene en sus manos - ¡PIERDE! - y una bola de al parecer fuego verde, que esta enorme sale del objeto en dirrecion u objetivo a la ojiperla.**

**- Demonios - grita Naruto tratando de cubrir a Hinata, pero ella se adelanta a eso y en un raro movimiento hace que el caiga aun lado fuera del alcanze del ataque, enseguida a eso, y ya que no tiene tiempo. Forma una x con sus antebrazos cubriendose a la altura del pecho-cara, donde una milesima de segundo despues impacta el ataque.**

**Al recibir tal impacto cae al suelo casi inconsiente y algo mariada.**

**- Hinata - llama Naruto examinandola y enseguida piensa en la mejor solucion para alejar a los enemigos de ahi en lo que Hinata se recupera - ¡A mi no me podran vencer dattebayo! - y comienza a correr de ahi en dirrecion contraria a la que iban, pero tampoco llendo hacia ellos.**

**Estos sin mas le siguen.**

**Hinata abre los ojos, su vista esta nublada: se incorpora no tan lentamente apoyandose en la pared a su lado, pero repentinamente cae de rodillas.**

**- ¿Estas bien? - alcanzo a escuchar mientras se ponia de nuevo de pie.**

**- Si - contesto, pero al pararse completamente sintio caer de nuevo, mas sin embargo no toco el suelo, sabia que alguien las sostenia mientras preguntaba cosas. Pero ella aturdida ya no escuchaba ni tan poco veia con claridad - El frasco den-tro, de mi mo-chi-la - dijo con esfuerzo.**

**Cuando esa persona puso el frasco en su mano ella lo abrio, la mano le temblaba. Saco una jeringa y la clavo en su pierna, normalmente Hinata odia las inyecciones, pero en ese momento no sentia nada, rapidamente introduzco el liquido en ella, despues saco la jeringa y abrio la mano dejandola caer. Sintiendo el veloz efecto echa un suspiro al aire de alivio, abre los ojos y lentamente levanta la mirada a su "salvador".**

**- Gracias - menciona antes de chocar su mirada contra la hipnotizante de Saskue, podia sentir el aliento de el en su rostro, el cual estaba separado de ella, no a mas de cinco centimetros, el la tenia abrazada, sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la chica y ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y sonrojarse.**

**Se pusieron de pie, respetando uno al otro - ¿Mejor? - pregunto él.**

**A ella le vino un ligero mareo que inconcientemente hizo que ella bajara la mirada, Sasuke puso una mano sobre la barbilla de la chica y sube delicadamente.**

**- ¿Hinata, cierto? - pregunta con una amable sonrisa.**

**Ella sonrie levemente y esta apunto de contestar, pero el chico alza las cejas con curiosidad y volteo a un lado mirando algo fijamente, ella sin poder evitarlo mira en la misma direccion, observando que era, se sorprendio, abrio un poco mas los ojos.**

**- Oh no - dijo mientras se tiraba hacia atras jalando a Sasuke con ella, rozandoles la cabeza habia pasado un.. - ¡Yockdo! - menciono sorprendida mientras se sentaba.**

**- ¿Yockdo? - pregunto Sasuke levantandose tambien.**

**- Es un ataque que se conforma por pequeñas bolitas de fuego que se pegan a ti, estas te quitan energias, vida o alho asi, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero es demasiado dficil quitarselas - explico tontamente rapido.**

**Sasuke arrugo las cejas no entendiendo ni comprendiendo cosa en absoluto, embos se pusieron de pie y el iba a preguntar algo.**

**Pero Naruto llego corriendo, abrazando a Hinata con alegria - Hinata, estas bien, que alivio - recordo algo - Oh, Oh, Oh ¡CORRE!**

**Y se echo a correr nuevamente, a Hinata y Sasuke les tomo un poco comprender porque, o mas bien de quien corria, claro que de los sujetos que venian siguiendo al rubio. **

**Hinata tomo rapidamente y sorprendiendo a Sasuke de la mano mientras comenzaba a correr, al tomar la mano de Sasuke este no supo como, pero se apeno y no reacciono rapidoen la accion de Hinata al correr. A causa de esto no corrieron rapido y Hinata uso un truco de camuflaje para escapar del enemigo, la verdad no, solo empujo al chico junto con ella a unos arbustos que se encontraban en el patio de alguien.**

**Al sentarse bien comenzo a buscar a el chico, miroo a su derecha - Sasuke ¿Donde estas? Sasuke - menciono preocupada, y despues de sacar la cabeza voltar a todos lados yrepetir su nombre varias veces volvio a meter la cabeza al arbusto.**

**- Aqui estoy - Dijo Saskue en voz baja asustando a la chica - Oye ¿Por que corremos? ¿Por que nos atacan? ¿Y por que nos escondemos?**

**- Oh, bueno...**

**Naruto corria de los agresores - auch - se quejo tras caer en el mismo arbusto que los otros dos.**

**- ¡Naruto! - medio regaño Hinata.**

**- Lo siento**

**- ¿Te han visto caer aqui? **

**Naruto izo una mueca graciosa de nerviosismo - Tal vez si**

**Hinata suspiro, volteo a ver a Sasuke - Dudas y quejas con Naruto, Naruto - llamo al rubio - te vere mañana en la academia, Adios**

**Salto de donde estaba y comenzo a correr.**

**- Eso quiere decir... - Naruto menciono analizando lo que iba a hacer Hinata - Hinata no, tu debes ganar este juego**

**- Lo hare, te lo prometo - respondio ella ya alejandose...**

**VIERNES.**

**Hinata escribia rapidamente su ensayo de literatura. Tenten, la chica que se sentaba frente a ella volteo a verla, le sonrio.**

**- ¿Tendras una pluma que me prestes? - pregunto amablemente.**

**Hinata busco en su mochila y saco una pluma - Claro, aqui tienes - menciono mientras daba la pluma a su compañera.**

**Al momento en que tenten recibe dicho objeto, Hinata la ve a los ojos y al notar algo la chica se preocupa - ¿Que te has echo en los ojos?**

**- ¿De que hablas?**

**- Tu pupila desaparecio - dice arrugando las cejas con preocupacion (Hinata si tiene sus ojos color perla, solo que con un punto negro enmedio, casi como un ojo normal, pero al desaparecer se ven sus ojos normales).**

**- ¿QUE? - pregunta la chica exaltada, casi gritando y parandose de golpe.**

**- Señorita Hinata - llama la atencion la sensei por el alboroto causado en su clase - quizas quiera comartir su charla con el grupo**

**Hinata por su estado de Shock no la alcanza a escuchar, no cree posible lo que su amiga le ah dicho. Todas las miradas estan sobre ella.**

**- Hinata ¿Que sucede? - susurra Naruto.**

**En ese instante un golpe se escucha en el techo - ¿Que fue eso? - pregunta Hinata alterada e inconcientemente retrocede.**

**- Relajate - pide Hibary confundida y vagamente tranquila - deben ser los alumnos del ultimo piso de arriba.**

**- ¡Somos nosotros! - recuerda ella - nosotros somos el ultimo piso.**

**El techo se desploma y un misterioso y extraño ser entra al aula, es alto, delgado y color azul rey, en su cabeza lleva algo raro que es de su mismo cuerpo, como un casco. Sus manos tambien son raras, una tiene garras que mas bien parecen navajas gigantes, otra pareciere que la a metido a un tubo enorme de metal.**

**Al instante de tocar el suelo, y sin dejar actuar, el sujeto o ser golpea con su mano izquierda a Tenten y seguidamente con la derecha a Hinata, la segunda, ya que estan en el costado del salon, a un lado de la ventana. Literalmente sale volando por esta desde el tercer piso del edificio hasta las canchas que estan a un lado de este.**

**Hinata se desplomo enmedio de la cancha, queda sentada.**

**- Wow, otro juego - menciona Sasuke quien esta sentado bajo ella y le sonrie.**

**Ella voltea a verlo, y enseguida regresa su mirada hacia el salon tras escuchar una detonacion, acto seguido una enorme y rapida bola de fuego se dirigue a ambos.**

**- ¡No es un juego! - grita Hinata mientras empuja a un lado a Sasuke y ella se tira al otro y rueda.**

**Se levanta rapidamente y se qacerca al chico, quien aturdido esta tirado, ella tira de sus manos y logra que este quede sentado mirandola.**

**- Sasuke por favor, no dejes que alguien entre o salga de la academia - pide.**

**Y entonces comienza a correr de nuevo hacia el salon, sube las esclaera tan rapido que casi tropieza, al llegar al salon obvserva a Tenten levantarse del suelo. A su sensei y sus compañeros de clase aterrrizados en una esquina, y al extraño ser sosteniendo a Naruto contra la pared, apunto de decapitarlo.**

**Hinata toma lo prime que encuentra (una mochila) y golpea la cabeza del enemigo, el casco se rompe haciendo al sujeto caer y dejando iguelmente caer a Naruto.**

**- Con que para eso sirven los libros - expresa satifecha - ¿Que le hiciste? - pregunta a Naruto ayudandollo a levantar.**

**- Yo nada - contesta algo nervioso y alarmado.**

**Ella regreso a ver al ser (quien ya se encontraba de pie) el grito y la golpeo hcaiendo que esta chocara contra la pared del otro lado del salón, fue tan rapido y duro el golpe que la aturdio.**

**Lentamente la sensacion desaparecio, ella gira la cabeza mirando a su alrededor, frente a ella encuentra otra vez al sujeto, quien repentinamente cae al suelo como un pesado bulto.**

**Ella lo sigue con la mirada mientras cae, despues alza la vista nuevamente y se encuentra con Tenten inclinandose hacia ella.**

**- Kunoichi especial a su servicio Hinata-sama - menciona mientras hace la reverencia.**

**- Tenten ¿Eres Kunoichi, tu? - pregunto algo asombrada y sorprendida.**

**...**

**Bueno, el primer capitulo de esta historia que eh insistido tanto a mi amiga a que la suba ya esta, me toco subirlo a mi por cuestiones de tiempo.**

**Se llama Ebyams porque fin y al cabo ese es el nombre de la historia original de su libro con el que esta haciendo este fic.**

**Tal vez ande por aqui subiendo fics por ella asi que leere todas las historias que me tope de Naruto,**

**Y bueno me dijo que diera una breve explicacion: ESTE CAPITULO ESTA ECHO DE LO QUE HINATA VIVIO sus ultimos dias, EN SUS CUATRO AÑOS EN LA TIERRA, ASI EN LA COMUN COOMO NOSOTRAS LA CONOCEMOS, LA ULTIMA PARTE EL VIERNES ES EL DIA DE SU ATENTADO POR EL CUAL SE VE OBLIGADA A REGRESAR A SU PLANETA DE SIEMPRE EL CUAL AQUI SE LLAMARA EL PLANETA DEL FUEGO, AL REGRESAR A SU PLANETA NO REGRESA SOLA, ES DECIR, ELLA SE VE OBLIGADA A CONTARLE A SUS AMIGOS QUE NO ES DE EL PLANETA TIERRA, PERO TAMPOCO ALUCINEN, NO ES UN EXTRATERRESTRE, ES UN HUMANO.**

**BUENO Y QUIENES VAN CON ELLA SON: NARUTO, SU GRAN AMIGO Y CONFIDENTE. SASUKE UN CHICO QUE RECIEN SE HACE AMIGO DE ELLA. KIBA QUIEN ES SU AMOR PLATONICO. SAKURA UNA AMIGA CASI HERMANA DE HINATA Y TENTEN QUIEN ERA SOLO UNA KUNOICHI INFILTRADA PARA VIGILARLE Y PROTEGERLE.**

**SE QUE NO ENTIENDEN, PERO EN LOS RECUERDOS, TAL Y COMO LO INDICA EL TITULO, SE IRAN ARMANDO LAS PIEZAS.**

**oh si, ella regresa a su planeta para entrenar y buscar la explicacion de porque alguien la quiere secuestrar, ya que por eso fue el atentado.**

**SE QUE REALMENTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO NO ES LA GRAN COSA, PERO DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD AL FIC, A ME ENCANTO LA HISTORIA CUANDO LA LEEI Y HASTA LLORE EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE CUANDO DESCUBRI LA VERDAD.**

**BYE.**


	2. Dos años en sufrimiento

**HOLA ¬ ¬.**

**Tal y como el titulo, habra muchas ecenas de recuerdos, todos ellos estaran subrayados.**

**Ebyams: RECUERDOOS BY: GHOMMSITA OREST.**

**Capitulo Dos: Dos años de sufrimiento.**

**Planeta del Fuego.**

**Se encontraban en el valle sagrado, un valle con una enorme y hermosa cascada que era rodeada por miles de medusas azules de todos los tamaños.**

**Kakashi extendio el pergamino rojo que llevaban - Hinata en el pergamino debe haber un sello parecido al que sucesivamente aparecio en tus manos, presiona con tu pulgar y lo activaras, asi que todos preparense**

**- ¿Activarse? - pregunto ella - ¿Que se activara? ¿Para que nos preparamos?**

**- Este pergamino nos dara un año a cambio de un minuto, usaremos ese año para prepararnos, tal vez hiremos a una dimencion o algo asi - respondio.**

**- ¿Tal vez? - pregunto sarcasticamente Naruto - ¿Nunca has echo esto?**

**El peligris se mostro serio - escuchen, este es uno de los veinte pergaminos rojos prohibidos, todos ellos solo tienen un autor y solo han sido usados por esa persona - su vista se enfoco en Hinata.**

**- ¿Yo? - pregunto Hinata al notar la mirada sobre ella - es decir ¿Hina hizo estos pergaminos?**

**- Asi es, y nunca eh echo esto - afirmo Kakashi. **

**Ella regreso su mirada hacia el pergamino, lo observo un rato - no lo desperdiciare - menciono subiendo la vista, en su mirada se reflejaba determinacion - ¡lo hare!**

**- Pero antes - dijo Kakashi - ¿No crees que es corecto que tus cuatro amigos regresen ahora?**

**Todos voltearon a ver algo alarmados a la chica.**

**- No Kakashi-sensei – contesto ella firme – cuando los trage, dije que solo el tiempo necesario... eso fue porque quise saber cual era la situacion y tambien porque temia que al ser mis amigos les lastimaran, si los regreso ahora no seria diferente, por eso quiero que continuen conmigo, ellos entrenaran para protegerse a si mismos y a Sakura, ese año sera importante en ellos y en mi, ya que ese periodo encontrare la respuesta, respecto a lo que hare con mi problema, - suspiro – asi que no, aun no es el tiempo necesario – Kakashi agacho la mirada – Pero... no puedo desidir por ellos – aclaro ella, y los miro - ¿que desiden ustedes?**

**- Si no te opones a que vaya – Kiba uno de los chicos contesto – con gusto – sonrio.**

**- Hump. Cuenta conmigo – respondio Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.**

**- No te abandonaria, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga – exclamo Naruto finguiendo estar intrigado.**

**- Gracias – dijo ella con una sincera sonrisa – Shikamaru, Kakashi... ¿les puedo pedir un favor? No se centren en entrenarme a mi, enfoquense en el ataque y la defensa de ellos y ustedes**

**- ¿Porque nos pides eso? – pregunto Kakashi.**

**- Si yo llego a ser la misma de antes, lo mas probable es que ustedes esten cerca, y es mas seguro que intentare lastimarlos, ustedes tendran que defenderse – dijo logicamente.**

**Naruto agacho la mirada y se mostro triste.**

**- Naruto – llamo ella al ver su expreccion – aun te puedes arrepentir**

**El suspiro – No es eso, pero, si tu llegas a ser la misma de antes - Confeso - creo que mejor preferiria morir a luchar contra ti...yo te seguire viendo como una gran amiga**

**- ¡Entonces desde hoy ya no eres mi amigo! – debatio ella al parecer enojada.**

**El la miro algo asustado y sorprendido.**

**- Naruto – ella suspiro y hablo mas tranquila – yo dije que en mi desicion iba a tomar todo en cuenta, que te hace pensar que voy a permitir eso... si en un futuro tu y yo tendriamos que pelear, y tu no serias capaz de defenderte, porque ante ti me vere como una gran amiga, entonces tendre que hacer que no me veas de esa manera – confundio a todos mas de lo que ya estaban – prefiero ser un obstaculo para que te superes, que la causa por la que te detendras, ademas, apartir de ahora muchas personas les veran como enemigos, por ser mis amigos, y tal vez yo no sea capaz de ayudarlos, prefiero ser un rival, un enemigo, algo al lo que anhelen superar – hizo una pausa y miro a todos con determinacion – pero dejando todo esto atras, es su desicion, ustedes deciden lo que haran, pese a su desicon, yo no tendre rencores, ya mucho han echo por mi y se los agradesco – finalizo con una gran sonrisa.**

**El agacho la mirada - Hinata, cuando tu llegaste a la escuela yo era alguien normal, con muchos amigos – levanto la mirada nuevamente – claro que amigos entre comillas... te hiciste amiga de Sakura y todos pensabamos que eran demasiado raras ¿Recuerdas? – rio levemente - ¿Y por que a mi?¿Porque Dios, Porque? Me lo pregunte miles de veces cuando me toco hacer equipo con ustedes para un trabajo – solto una pequena carcajada – una semana despues, me converti en un chico raro... porque las preferi a ustedes, despues de conocerles comprendi y aprendi muchas cosas, una de ellas, Confia mas en tus amigos que en tus enemigos, los enemigos te enfrentaran cada que puedan, en cambio los amigos te usaran y despues te traicionaran... y los enemigos solo te traicionarian haciendose tus amigo.. – se rio de si mismo – mira que cosas sin sentido digo – suspiro – me quedare y confiare en ti, despues de todo ¿ahora eres mi enemiga no? – bromeo.**

**Ella sonrio con adoracion – Gracias chico raro -.**

**...**

**Naruto se habia quedado dormido en un sillon mientras estudiaba un pergamino.**

**Tenten y Sasuke entraron a la habitacion y notaron eso. En el rostro de Sasuke una sonrisa de lado se formo, tomo un cojin y le avento a Naruto.**

**Naruto desperto mirando para todos lados, cuando noto la travesura de su amiga solo suspiro - Gracias - dijo.**

**- ¿Gracias? - Sasuke izo una mueca - Te avente un cojin, normalmente te enojas ¿Y ahora me das las gracias?**

**- Ese sueño de nuevo - infrormo con una mirada trsite - aun me cuesta trabajo aceptar que Sakura a echo eso, que Hinata no esta**

**Ambos amigos borraron su sonrisa de su rostro, sabian de que esta hablando el chico.**

**- Sakura y Kiba nos traicionaron - agrega Sasuke bajando la mirada - pero lo que realmente me importa es otra cosa**

**Ambos chicos suspiraron con algo de dolor. Tenten miro entristecida sus exprecciones, ella lo habia superado un poco mas, como Kunoichi desde pequeña le habian enseñado que los camaradas tarde o temprano se irian, le habian enseñado a reprimir los sentimientos.**

**- Vamos, a Hinata no le gustaria verlos asi - comenta rompiendo el silencio - Mejor hay que pensar en otra cosa, en la mision que nos acaban de encomendar**

**Ambos chicos volvieron a suspirar - ¿Que mision es ahora? - pregunto Sasuke.**

**Tenten saco un pergamino y comenzo a analizarlo - El planeta del Viento, parece que esta en problemas - respondio - al parecer esta bajo una tecnica que cubrio a la poblacion con arena, quien ah echo esto tambien robo varios cuerpos de anteriores kage**

**- ¿Y en que entramos nosotros? - pregunto Naruto.**

**- Debemos recuperar los cuerpos, detener a los responsables y detener la tecnica en menos de tres dias, de lo contrario, la gente bajo la arena morira**

**...**

**Todo se encontraba nublado y humedo, no se podia ver siquiera mas alla de un metro de distancia alrededor, pero se notaba que estaban en algo asi como una selva, bajo los chorreantes arboles, olia a pino y al rocio que quedaba del aguacero del dia anterior.**

**Hinata junto sus manos y se preparo para desaparecer en una tecnica toda aquella neblina.**

**- No - Kakashi la detuvo justo antes de que lo hiciera - sera parte del entrenamiento **

**Comenzaron a caminar, mientras tanto Shikamaru explico - A partir de ahora Kakashi-sensei es su profesor - dijo - el sera aquel que les enseñe todas las tecnicas que sean necesarias para su desarollo como ninjas, los trucos y las habilidades dependeran de el, en cuanto a mi, yo sere su profesor de conocimientos**

**- Asi es - Kakashi corto y se detuvo justamente en un tronco - En su primera prueba, el dia de hoy haremos algo basico, jugaremos a las escondidas**

**- ¿Jugar? - pregunto Sasuke no muy convencido - ¿Enserio? Somos niños o que**

**- Con esta prueba analizare y vere sus trucos de camuflaje, su habilidad para engañarme y escabullirse, la mayoria de caracteristicas en ustedes, sabre que estilo de pela y ninja seran, y tambien deducire que no deben aprender - explico - primero les dare dos minutos para esconderse, los empezare a buscar y poco despues Shikamaru hara sonar una alarma que les indicara que ya pueden regresar aqui y ganar tocando justamente este tronco, pero si yo les eh de tocar antes de eso perderan y tendran que cumplir un castigo - informo - Oh por cierto, ya van corriendo sus dos minutos**

**Ellos comenzaron a irse a esconder - ¿Entendiste? - pregunto Naruto a Hinata.**

**- Creo - contesto algo confundia, enseguida ambos se echan a correr perdiendose en el bosque, al igual que Kiba y Sasuke.**

**- ¿Quien crees que te pueda ganar? - pregunta Shikamaru a el peligris.**

**- Nadie - contesta sinceramente.**

**- Hinata es muy habil ¿Recuerdas? ¿ni siquiera ella?**

**- Su chakra indica que desde la ultima vez que cambiamos su tiempo, ella olvido algunas cosas, se izo mas lenta y perdio un poco de su agilidad, y sinceramente no creo que esos chicos logren algo**

**- ¿No te agradan cierto? - pregunto Nara sonriendo de medio lado.**

**- Hay algo en ellos que no me agradan - admite - aunque me sorprende su insistencia en acompañar a Hinata aqui y abandonar su planeta, realmente si hizo buenos amigos alla, aqui solo nos logro hablar a mi y a los otro cuatro pryce**

**- Me pregunto como reaccionara cuando le digamos - un silencio se formo tras la pregunto del chico - ¿Piensas decirle todo? - pregunta de nuevo cortando el silencio que el mismo creo.**

**- Bueno, solo lo que todo mundo sabe por aqui, y lo que hicimos nosotros, de todas maneras, nadie conoce realmente todo o al menos la mitad sobre ella y su vida - responde Kakashi.**

**- Solo espero que no regresemos a lo mismo - solto Shikamaru en un suspiro - a que reaccione... que sea como entes**

**- No ella es diferente - asegura el peligris como su sensei - debo confesarte que no se como reaccionara, pero estoy seguro, no sera igual, no sera la misma, creeme**

**- Hablamos de ella como si fueran dos personas**

**- Casi lo son - Kakashi se para correctamente dejando de recargarse en el troncvo como lo hace Shikamaru - creo que es hora, e un momento regreso - comienza a caminar.**

**- Trata de no ser tan duro**

**- No prometo nada**

**...**

**Hinata se encontraba parada en la rama de un arbol, recargada sobre el tronco, con los brazos cruzados y con una navaja en la mano derecha. Su mirada estaba perdida, pero a la vez parecia que miraba algo fijamente, de repente sus ojos se reenfocaron y su mirada se dirigue hacia el suelo, siente una precencia, pero no ve nada debido a la niebla - Kakashi-sensei - susurra de manera impercetible.**

**Segundos despues comienza a bajar del arbol lentamente, apoyandose con la navaja, para cuando bajo Kakashi ya se encontraba a unos metros de ahi, tal vez diez, el ruido que producian las hojas mojadas al ser pisadas delataban su posicion, sonrie y coienza a escabillerse enre los arboles.**

**Naruto se escondio detras de un arbol tras escuchar a Kakashi acercandose - Rayos, todo por querer cambiar de escondite, me escucho, estoy seguro que me encontrara dattebayo - penso.**

**Justamente como pensaba Kakashi se acercaba exactamente a ese arbol porque lo habia visto, se encontraba a un metro aproximadamente, se asecaraba caminando sigilosamente para no hacer ruido y apunto de llegar...**

**- Ya ha pasado el timepo suficiente - menciona Shikamaru mientras revisa su mochila. De esta saca una pequeña bolita negra, la tira al suelo, se tapa los oidos y enseguida la pisa. Ocacionando una aturdidora alarma.**

**...Kakashi alza la mirada al escuchardicha alarma a lo lejos. La onda de sonido avanza rapidamente, pensando un movimiento tapa sus oidos y de inmediato golpea el arbol con el pie, justo cuando la onda de sonido aturdidora llega hasta este. Cuando esta pasa descubre sus oidos, camina al otro lado del arbol.**

**- Perdon - menciona tras ver a un inconciente Naruto tirado en el suelo...**

**- El hueco de un arbol que lo cubre un arbusto y el sitio con niebla - pensaba Sasuke - no pude encontrar un mejor escondite - en eso escucho algo venir - ¿La alarma? - esta llego rapidamente hasta el, Sasuke cayo al suelo aturdido por el fuerte sonido, alcanzo a medio cubrir sus oidos, pero no fue suficiente. Sacudio la cabeza y se levanto, salio del sitio y penso - Con esa alarma si me despertaria en la mañana - corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, ya que estaba a ocho metros del sitio acordado y no creia que Kakashi anduviera por ahi...**

**- Asi que llevas uno eh - menciono Shikamaru al ver a Kakashi acercarse con el inconciente cuerpo de Naruto.**

**- Te equivocas - corrigio el peligris - llevo dos - estiro su pie derecho y enseguida cae Sasuke quien no alcanzo a frenar a tiempo - Lo siento, me estaba estirando y de la nada caiste y te tropezaste y, y perdiste - menciono con algo de su sarcasmo tranquilo.**

**Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada y con una venita inchada en la frente mientras se levantaba y sacudia.**

**- Hump**

**Kakashi dejo a Naruto en el tronco recargado...**

**Hinata estaba comenzando a cansarse - solo tres arboles mas - penso dandose animos.**

**Estaba sobre la rama mas alta de un arbol. De la nada voltea a su izquierda y encuentra una niña ahi.**

**Sonrie amablemente y dice - Hola pequeña ¿Que haces aqui?**

**La niña se empieza a asustar - ¿Eres Hina? - pregunta exaltada.**

**- ¿Hina? - pregunta algo confundida.**

**- Hinata ¿Eres tu? - vuelve a preguntar mas inquieta y con lagrimas en las collontoras de los ojos.**

**- Asi es - responde Hinata tratando de tranquilizarla - ¿Como lo sabes? - La niña grita horrorizada, Hinata no entiende pero cubre su boca - no grites, me encontraran - la niña casi le arranca la mano de un mordisco - ¡Ahh! - chilla - duele ¿Por qué lo hiciste? **

**- Pe-perdon, no lo volvere hacer, por favor, pe-perdoname - se disculpa la niña retrocediendo.**

**- Eso dicelo a mi mano - dijo mientras arrugaba las cejas y se sobaba, voltea a ver a la niña y se da cuenta de lo que va hacer - pero espera, no retrocedas la rama se va...**

**Y entonces la rama se rompe de la parte en la que se encuentra la niña, ya que era el lado mas delgado, y claro, la niña comenzo a caer.**

**- ¡NO! - grita Hinata mientras corre a ese lado y coge a la niña de un pie, suspira al verle salvada.**

**- Dejame - dice la niña tambaleandose bruscamente, lo que ocaciona que la rama se rompa por completo y ambas comenzaron a caer...**

**Kakashi sonrio bajo su mascara al escuchar el grito de la niña - voy por el tercero - susurro.**

**Naruto, quien ya habia despertado sigue a Kakashi por el bosque. en dirrecion a donde el grito se origino.**

**Kakashi se detuvo despues de un corto rato, justo debajo de un arbol.**

**- ¿Que pasa? - pregunta Naruto.**

**Kakashi hace que el rubio retroceda unos pasos junto con el - espera - susurra Kakashi y luego comienza a contar regresivamente - tres, dos, uno**

**El suelo se desploma, Hinata y una niña encima de ella caen al suelo, la niña se levanta rapidamente y comienza a correr y gritar.**

**- ¡Mamá, mami! - desesperadamente.**

**Hinata se sienta y se queda viendo incredula a la cria - ¡DE NADA! - grita sarcasticamente, en insatantes siente una mano sobre su hombro y voltea a sus espaldas.**

**- Te encontre - dijo sastifecho Kakashi quien estaba junto a Naruto.**

**Ella suspiro y se levanto con una mueca rara en el rostro.**

**- Normalmente le agradas a los crios - menciona Naruto riendo por lo anterior.**

**- A los niños si, pero esa niña era hija de un tiburon ¡Casi me deja sin mano! - alega a proposito.**

**Kakashi y Naruto rien.**

**...**

**Personas mas comunes que hubieran estado en el caso de Sasuke y Naruto, hubieran regresado a su planeta cuando la razon por la que se fueron de el desaparecio. Pero ellos no, ellos desidieron quedarse en el planeta del Feugo entrenar y despertar la energia y el chakra en sus cuepos para ejecutar tecnicas y princialmente para convertirse en Shinobis, tal y como Hinata fue lo es.**

**No solo es porque ambos tienen que lidiar con su seguridad y la de quienes los rodean, como lo explico Hinata justo antes de entrar a la tecnica en la que comenzarian a entrenar ese dia, en la cascada del valle sagrado.**

**Naruto y Sasuke habian desidido ir con ella y dejar atras su vida en la tierra. Naruto naturalmente era huerfano, habia sido adoptado por una pareja que al año se separo, y el se habia quedado con la madre adoptiva, quien solo se la pasaba de viaje en sus negocios, razon por la que su marido se separo de ella, pero por la misma que ella se separo de el. Realmente su vida nunca tuvo luz, cuando recien ingreso a la academia hizo muchos "Amigos"los cuales no llenaban el vacio. Pero cuando Hinata llego su vida, la luz y energia que transmitia la chica fue de sobra para que la vida de el se iluminara, basicamente era la razon de todo, ella, por eso es que la habia seguido.**

**Sasuke naturalmente tambien quedo huerfano en un accidente automovilistico. El carro que se estrello contra la camioneta donde viajaban el y su familia fue empujado por un trailer, el cual cayo encima de ambos transportes, el por su pequeño cuerpo y gracias a la accion de su madre no alcanzo a ser aplastado, mas sin embargo sus padres y hermano si. Lo peor no fue exactamente ver a su familia morir ante sus ojos, algo peor fue ver como cortaban en partes a estos, cuando intentaron rescatarlo y la unica manera de sacarlo de la abollada e irreconocible camioneta era abrirse paso cortando los cuepors sin vida de sus parientes. Despues de eso Sasuke quedo completamente solo. No tenia familiares que se hicieran cargo de el y quedo tirado en la calle despues de salir del hospital. Todo cambio cuando una tierna y dulce chica se habia acercado a el, le habia dado alimento salvandolo de morir de hambre. Sucesivamente le ayudo a encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, en un convento, no se estaba preparando para padre o monja, pero si ayudaba a todo lo que podia en el...**

**Ahora tres chicos caminaban rumbo a su mision, en un bosque hermoso, a una hora aproximada de las 7:30 de la tarde casi noche. **

**- Oi, Naruto, Naruto - una voz no muy lejos llamo la atencion de los jovenes, ellos se detuvieron y voltearon hacia la persona que gritaba el nombre del chico rubio con algo de emocion.**

**- Oh, Neji cuanto tiempo - saludo Naruto cuando este llego hasta ellos.**

**- Hola Naruto que gusto volver a verte - saludo.**

**- ¿Por que vienes asi Neji? - pregunto Naruto observando la vestimenta del chico, que estaba toda sucia, rota y rara.**

**- Bueno entrene demasiado al grado de quedar asi, no me puedo dar el lujo de perder el tiempo - respondio el chico.**

**- ¿Aun sigues con la idea de tu venganza? - pregunta Naruto haciendo una mueca.**

**- Ayer tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero sinceramente aun me falta demasiado para lograrlo, estoy aun muy lejos - respondio un poco fastidiado - Pero cambiando de tema ¿Donde esta mi amiga?**

**Sasuke y Naruto arrugaron las cejas al saber a quien se referia - Ella fue capturada hace dos años, despues de eso, no hemos sabido nada de ella, ni siquiera si vive o no - contesto Naruto.**

**Naji izo un deje de sorpresa - Y la estan buscando ¿Cierto?**

**- ¡Claro que si! - respondio inmediatamente Sasuke - pero no tenemos ningun rastro o pista de ella**

**- Para lo que necesiten saben que cuentan conmigo - menciona Neji - yo ando por todos lados entrenando y buscando a mi hermana, tal vez pueda hacer algo, pero necesitaria una foto de ella, cuando la conoci ella y Naruto estaban en una mision secreta ambu, y no le pude ver el rostro, - señalo a Naruto - ati te conosco porque te quitaste la mascara, pero ella siempre la mantuvo**

**- Gracias Neji - agradece el rubio - es una gran idea, mas sin embargo no tenemos una foto de ella, pero aun asi gracias - se reacomoda su equipaje - ahora tenemos una mision urgente, debemos irnos, pero espero verte de nuevo eh**

**- Asi sera**

**- Bueno - el chico comienza a caminar y los tres hacen una seña de despedida - nos vemos luego**

**- Adios - ellos se retiran y el joven comienza a caminar en dirrecion contraria - espero que mi amiga este bien...**

_**El corazon hace temblar a todo el cuerpo, debes acostumbrarte a cambiar de sitio, se que por mas que tropieces te levantaras, pero no es simpatia, es negociar. Si te levantas sufriras mas que nunca, a pesar de eso, al final, seguramente sonreiras, recuerda, tienes que aguantar sin problemas, no importa la carga, yo siempre estare ahi.**_

**Tenten cayo de rodillas tras ser herida en el pecho con un kunai, lo saco bruscamente de su cuepo y lo lanzo contra su enemigo, enseguida comenzo a tocer sangre y para empeorar las cosas, un ataque de fuego se diriguia a ella.**

**Sasuke afortunadamente llego a tiempo y la cogio llevandosela de ahi.**

**- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Naruto quien cubrio a ambos de un nuevo ataque, al escuchar a Tenten tocer nuevamente pudo apreciar que la respuesta a su pregunta era negativa - Tenten, resiste - pidio mientras hacia una señal a Sasuke.**

**- Es una herida demasiado profunda - dijo Sasuke - ¡No podras hacerlo!**

**- Calmense los dos - pide Tente.**

**- ¿Que haremos Naruto, tu no sabes tratar este tipo de heridas? - pregunto Sasuke.**

**El mencionado sonrio de medio lado - Claro que se**

**...**

**Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo con el fic que le prometi a mi hermana no biologica Hibary, quien ah subido el primer capitulo.**

**Creo que llevare este fic algo rapido, ya que basicamente ya tengo escrito todo, pero en libreta (mi inspiracion rompe limites de esa forma) . **

**Empece a escribir esta historia cuando tenia nueve años, pero no tenia proposito alguno. Despues lo termine como a los once años y le segui con la continuacion de la historia, actualmente llevo el "libro" numero tres escrito a medias, pero es que desde que me meti o mas bien me traume con Naruto hace tres años, empece a ocupar el tiempo que le dedicaba al libro en Narutolandiar, y lo eh abandonado. Otra razon por la cual lo comenze a escribir en fic adaptandose al mundo Naruto claro. PERO AHORA MI LIBRO TIENE UN PROPOSITO GRACIAS A NARUTO.**

**Algo curioso es que o Masahi-sama me copio a mi, o yo le copie a el. Bueno un dia cuando un amigo mio leyo la primer historia hace como tres años tambien, me dijo que se parecia a la historia de Itachi, para ese entonces yo todavia no me traumaba con Naruto y no supe que exactamente, despues cuando lo hice y vi la histoia de mi gran Itachi dije "No puede ser". Y le cambie algunas cosas a mi historia que la hiciera un poco mas diferente, pero no pude borrar mi idea original de todos modos. Aun asi, ustedes juzgen mi trabajo pirateado.**

**Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia con mi mente en un review. AUNQUE LO QUE NO ENTIENDAN SEGURAMENTE EN LOS RECUERDOS LO COMPRENDERAN.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	3. ¿Quien es Hina?

**GRACIAS por sus PM y review.**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

**Ebyams: RECUERDOS BY: Ghommsita Orest.**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Quien es Hina?**

**...**

**Naruto tallaba sus ojos mieentras caminaba en la madrugada en direccion al arbol.**

**- ¿Hinata? - pregunto al verla ahi sentada - ¿No puedes dormir?**

**Ella volteo e verle - Hola Naruto ¿Que haces aqui?**

**- Eso respondemelo tu ¿Acaso no puedes dormir? - repitio su pregunta observando que era lo que hacia su amiga.**

**- ¿Yo? Bueno, la verdad no eh intentado hacerlo - admite regreando su vista hacia un pergamino que descansa en sus piernas.**

**- ¿Has estado aqui desde las doce? - pregunto Naruto viendo acosadoramente a la pelinegra.**

**- No - corrigue ella - de echo estoy aqui desde las diez, no quise ir a dormir**

**- Pero si son ya las cuatro de la mañana - suspira el chico preguntandose como aguanta tanto la chica sin dormir - ¿Y que haces?**

**- Estaba en la bibloteca de pergaminos, y este me ah llamado la atencion**

**- Un pergamino azul eh ¿Y de que es?**

**- Si dominas esta tecnica te permite curar cualquier tipo de herida en minutos - responde - claro que primero debes dominarla, ademas tu chakra debe tener un gran control y obviamente la tecnica requiere tambien mucho del chakra - voltea a ver a su amigo quien ya se acomodo a un lado de ella, sentado - Pero deberias ir a descansar, yo no puedo ir hasta que domine esta tecnica, ademas el entrenamiento que les ah dado Kakashi es muy duro y debes descansar - Naruto toma el pergamino que Hinata trae y le mira con curiosidad - ¿Que haces?**

**- Oye ¿No recuerdas?**

**- ¿Hum?**

**- Eres mi rival, no dejare que te especialises en esto y yo no, me irias a la delantera - izo una pequeña pausa - ademas el presumido de Sasuke quedara atras con esto**

**- Tu y yo pactamos que seriamos rivales - dice suspirando - pero pareciera que con quien hiciste ese trato fue con él - rio un poco - ademas te eh lleevado ya seis horas de ventaja**

**- No importa que, la aprendere ttebayo**

...

**La mano de Tenten dejo de temblar y sujetar la de Naruto, se sento incredula, confundida, llevo su mano hasta donde la herida se encontraba - ¿Cerro? ¿Naruto la cerraste?**

**Naruto asintio sonriendo.**

**- Naruto - llamo Sasuke quien cubria a ambos, en tono serio.**

**Tenten y Naruto se pusieron de pie - Teme, ya podemos continuar, - dijo el rubio - Tenten esta bien ttebayo - Sasuke estaba algo pasmado y pensativo - ¿Teme?**

**- ¿Eso es? - se pregunto el Uchiha de manera casi impercentible.**

**Cuando esa persona puso el frasco en su mano ella lo abrio, la mano le temblaba. Saco una jeringa y la clavo en su pierna, normalmente Hinata odia las inyecciones, pero en ese momento no sentia nada, rapidamente introduzco el liquido en ella, despues saco la jeringa y abrio la mano dejandola caer. Sintiendo el veloz efecto echa un suspiro al aire de alivio, abre los ojos y lentamente levanta la mirada a su "salvador".**

**- Gracias - menciona antes de chocar su mirada contra la hipnotizante de Saskue, podia sentir el aliento de el en su rostro, el cual estaba separado de ella, no a mas de cinco centimetros, el la tenia abrazada, sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la chica y ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y sonrojarse.**

**Se pusieron de pie, respetando uno al otro - ¿Mejor? - pregunto él.**

**A ella le vino un ligero mareo que inconcientemente hizo que ella bajara la mirada, Sasuke puso una mano sobre la barbilla de la chica y sube delicadamente.**

**- ¿Hinata, cierto? - pregunta con una amable sonrisa.**

**Ella sonrie levemente y esta apunto de contestar, pero el chico alza las cejas con curiosidad y volteo a un lado mirando algo fijamente, ella sin poder evitarlo mira en la misma direccion, observando que era, se sorprendio, abrio un poco mas los ojos.**

**- Oh no - dijo mientras se tiraba hacia atras jalando a Sasuke con ella, rozandoles la cabeza habia pasado un.. **

**- ¡YOCkDO! - grito Sasuke mientras esquibava el ataque, al igual que sus compañeros.**

**- ¿Yockdo? - pregunto Tenten.**

**- Es como una serie de bolas de fuego que se pegan a ti hasta acabar con tu vida - contesta el pelinegro.**

**- Creo que es hora de acabar con la lucha 3 vs 33 ahora ttebayo - menciono Naruto mientras formaba un rassengan en su mano derecha.**

**Tenten saco un pergamino, lo hizo girar un poco y luego lo lanzo al aire, del cual salieron millones de shuriken y kunais atacando al enemigo.**

**- Rassengan - grito Naruto lanzando su ataque.**

**Los 33 tipos cayeron al suelo con heridas graves.**

**...**

**- Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke cumpliran su castigo por haberse dejado encontrar por Kakashi - menciono Shikamaru.**

**Todos detuvieron su caminata a la señal de Kakashi, pararon justamente frente a un muro de arbusto de aproximadamente 20 metros de largo.**

**Naruto se acerco a un pequeño letrero que se encontraba en el sitio - ¡Cuidado con el muro! - suspiro - ¿Enserio?**

**- ¿Que hay de malo Naruto? - pregunta Hinata sonriendo, divertida por el letrero - La gente que ah echo este letrero dijo - cambio insatantaneamente de voz - ¿Que pasara si la gente no ve este enorme muro de arbusto? Pobrecita gente, no lo va a mirar y se va a estampar contra el, y le va a doler, no enserio pobrecita**

**Los chicos rieron tras ver los gestos y la imitacion que hacia la chica.**

**- Que ilogico - dice Sasuke - esas personas piensan que no vamos a ver un muro de veinte metros, pero si un letrero de veinte centimentros - menea la cabeza mientras se cruza de brazos y sonrie de medio lado - perdedores como Naruto tenian que ser**

**- ¡QUE!**

**- Escuchen - pide Kakashi evitando otra pelea entre ambos chicos - Cada uno de ustedes deben traer a mi un pergamino rojo con su contenido en blanco ¿Entendido?**

**- ¿Y de donde vamos a traer nosotros eso? - pregunta Naruto con las mejillas infladas.**

**- Les mostrare, siganme - pide y entonces cruza el enorme muro.**

**Ellos lo hicieron tambien, aunque inmediatamente se detuvieron, de dar un paso mas caerian por el presipicio unos cincuenta metros hasta llegar al lago que se encontraba enseguida.**

**- En esa pequeña isla los encontraran - señala el peligris apuntando al norte, enseguida da una señal para que todos regresen al otro lado del muro - deberan dejar sus mochilas, y si alguien pregunta quienes son, ustedes responderan que pertenecen a Akatsuki, investigaran que son y actuaran como ellos**

**- ¿Por que? - pregunta Hinata descolgandose su mochila.**

**- Es parte del catigo - responde Shikamaru - y recuerden, sin esos pergaminos no regresen - enseguida el Nara comienza a Unir a los chicos a quienes amarra las manos con una soga.**

**- Kakashi-sensei esperaba mas de usted - exclama la chica - nos subestimas atandonos con una soga, hubieran sido cadenas, esposas o que se yo**

**- Solo les ayudo un poco, de todos modos al rato seran lo que dices, ahora siganme les mostrare el camino - comenta el peligris dejando confundidos a los chicos y cruzando nuevamente el muro.**

**- Oye Kakashi-sensei - llama Naruto - ¿que hubieras echo si nadie hubiera perdido?**

**- Los mandaria de todos modos por los pergaminos - contesta el peligris como si nada.**

**- ¿Que? - preguntan los tres al mismo tiempo.**

**- Aunque tengo que decirles algo antes de mostrarles el camino - menciona.**

**- ¿Que es?**

**- Los espero para la cena de mañana**

**- ¿Y que le paso a la de hoy? - pregunta inocentemente el rubio.**

**Kakashi suspira, levanta la mano y la pone en el pecho del rubio - este es el camino - indica mientras empuja a Naruto quien no reacciona rapido y cae al lago, quien por estar atado a Sasuke y Hinata, los arrastra con el.**

**Comienzan a caer a una velocidad muy rapida, la soga que los unia se rompio y los libero, enseguid a de esto los tres se unden en el agua.**

**- Rayos - menciona Kkashi al ver que la soga se ah roto y hace laws cosas mas faciles para los chicos.**

**Ellos salen del agua tociendo y escupiendo agua, para despues nadar hasta la orilla de la isla, que afortunadamente no esta muy lejos.**

**- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - pregunta un oficial de la pequña isla, quien es acompañado por otros tres hombres, los cuales apuntan a los chicos con espadas filosas.**

**- Pe-pero Señores - dice Naruto un poco nervioso - no hay motivo para alarmarse**

**- Asi es - apoya Sasuke - permitanos presentarnos - somos un trio de chicos miembros de Akatsuki**

**Los uniformados alzan las cejas.**

**- Oh diculpenme, bajen las armas - dice el oficial - los estabamos esperando**

**Hinata se pone de pie y queda frente al oficial este estira la mano saludandole, ella sonrie y dice - Hola**

**- Sean bienvenidos - responde el oficial, colocando unas esposas en las muñecas de la chica**

**- ¿Nani?**

**- Vaya Kakashi-sensei es ahora vidente, nos aseguro que se convertirian en esposas - comento Naruto.**

**Sasuke y la chica le miraron callandolo.**

**- Quitenme esto - exiguio la chica.**

**El oficial rio - Esposen a los demas y llevenlos a las celdas - dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar - Me pregunto cual ser la recompensa que nos daran por estos Akatsuki - dijo para si mismo.**

**...**

**Hinata abrio los ojos, volteo a su izquierda y miro a sus dos compañeros - Naruto - llamo al chico - ¿Que paso? ¿Como salimos de..?**

**Sasuke cubrio su boca - espera un poco y s¡guenos - pide en un susurro.**

**Retira su mano y la ayuda a levantarse, enseguida comienzan a caminar y escabullirse por las casas de la aldea, hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de una cabaña.**

**- ¿Sbes abrirla - pregunta Naruto a su amiga.**

**- Si - asiente y se inclina a la chapa de la puerta para comenzar a abrirla - ¿Que hacemos aqui? ¿Que sucedio?**

**- Aqui encontraremos los pergaminos**

**La puerta se abrio y los tres entraron, solo habia dos habitaciones en la cabaña, una demasiado pequeña, casi como un armario. La habitacion grande estaba completamente repleta de pergaminos. Mientras tanto, en la otra habitacion habia mochilas, con armas y proviciones, libros y cajas selladas.**

**- Son miles de pergaminos... - menciono Naruto - ...¡Como demonios vamos a encontrar los pergaminos en meos de cinco minutos!**

**- Espera Naruto - llama Sasuke - los pergaminos que nos han pedido son rojos, al parecer aqui solo ahi negros y azules, solo debemos mirar con atencion sin moverlos y identificar los rojos, pero recuerda que el contenido estara en blanco**

**- Yo buscare en la habitacion pequeña, si no encuentro nada me unire a ustedes en esta habitacion - menciona Hinata.**

**- Hi**

**Los tres empezaron a buscar. Naruto y Sasuke se divideieron por partes iguales el trabajo, mientras Hinata comenzaba a abrir cajas.**

**Tras varios minutos de bucscar a Hinata le llamo la atencion una caja, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dispuso a abrirla, mientras tanto escuchaba a Naruto quejandose.**

**- Aqui no hay nada**

**- Bueno ya callate - mando Sasuke - Ten paciencia y callate**

**- Si claro, de seguro ese toque amargado en ti es tu truco para hacer que Hinata se derri... - de pronto hubo un segundo de silencio, como si le hubieran tapado la boca a Naruto.**

**Segundos despues mencionaba "Callate no lo digas" mientras ambos peleaban.**

**- No se esten peleando - grito Hinata mientras rodaba los ojos.**

**Sasuke se encontraba encima de Naruto todo sonrojado y tapandole la boca al rubio, Hinata salio de la otra habitacion con los pergaminos en la mano.**

**- Los encontre - festejo la chica, su deje de victoria desaparece en el instante en que ve a ambos chicos - ¡Naruto, Sasuke!**

**- El empezo - acusaron ambos.**

**Ella da la vuelta y toma algunas mochilas y las vacia - Tomen una mochila y lleven algunos pergaminos y cosas que creean que alguna vez puedan servir - pide dando a cada uno a la habitacion por unos libros y se dispuso a salir despues de llenar sus mochilas. **

**- ****Vamonos.**

**...**

**- Sharingan - dice Sasuke mientras ejecuta su genjustsu sacando toda la informacion que llevan sobre su mision esos sujetos - Tenten - llama cuando su objetivo se ah cunplido - Es una tecnica de manipulacion de arena que esta prohibida, es de clase "S", 18 de estas personas estan siendo obligadas a esto, el cadaver esta en el la region de agua aqui en el planeta de Feugo, probablemente necesitemos dos personas mas en apoyo..**

**- .. Entonces nos encontraremos en la entrada de la region en dos dias a las 6:00 a.m. - completa la chica.**

**- No solo eso - menciona Sasuke un poco molesto porque le ah interrumpido - la tecnica tiene que ser parada indirectamente, de lo contrario quien la detenga morira**

**- Bien, mandare la informacion directamente a Kakashi-sensei**

**- Hump, bien - el Uchiha se gira hacia el rubio - donde la regi... ¿Naruto?**

**- Me estoy mareando - menciona el chico comenzando a caer al suelo, Sasuke se adelanta y lo coge antes de que este azote.**

**- Naruto, Naruto - alcanzo a escuchar a la castaña antes de perder la conciencia.**

**...**

**Un enorme estruendo hizo que Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Kiba despertaran de golpe.**

**- ¿Que fue eso? - preguntaron la mayoria.**

**- Sasuke - llama Kakashi - usa el Saringan y bus...**

**Hinata azoto contra la pared, por el cuello la sostenia una persona con capucha negra.**

**- Elemento espiritual... - la persona comenzo a hacer un conjuro.**

**Shikamaru junto ambas manos, su sombra se extendio y de inmediato la misma salio de la pared, como si fueran cristales gigantes, rodeando a Hinata y atravezando al intruso, mas sin embargo no paso algo.**

**Kakashi se alarmo y comenzo a hacer una tecnica de sellado muy poderosa.**

**La persona al escuchar esto respiro profundamenta estremeciendose, maldijo a Kakashi entre dientes y enseguida desaparecio.**

**Hinata suspiro, y enseguida se deja caer de rodillas con un poco de temblor. **

**Todos se le acercan preguntando si se encuentra bien, la chica parpadea confundida, como no creyendo algo.**

**- Hinata - Kakashi la sarandea un poco - ¿Estas bien? ¿Lo conoces? Describelo ¿Quien era?**

**- No lo se - susurro ella.**

**- Describelo entonces**

**La chica diriguio su mirada perdida a Kakashi - No puedo, no tenia rostro**

**- Pero como ¿Entonces que viste?**

**- Solo era una capucha negra flotando frente a mi mientras me sostenia - explico - no habia un cuerpo ahi dentro**

**Kakashi y Shikamaru interrcambiaron miradas sospechosas para los chicos.**

**- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Kiba.**

**- Pensaba hacer esto despues y de otra forma - comento el peligris mientras sacaba un pergamino rojo, de los que los chicos habian conseguido dias antes - Esta sera la clave de todo, la clave de tu entrenamiento, sera una gran ayuda, pero debemos activarlo, y aun no descubro como**

**Todos se acercaron a ver el pergamino que Kakashi extendio frente a Hinata.**

**- No parece tan dificil - mencionaron Hinata y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.**

**Todos los demas voltearon sorprendidos a verlos.**

**- ¿Pueden ver el contenido del pergamino? - pregunto Kiba frunciendo el rostro.**

**Los chicos asintieron - ¿Ustedes no?**

**- Yo solo veo ese sancudo ahi dattebayo - dijo el rubio señalando el animal.**

**- ¿Creen poder activarlo?**

**Los chicos asintieron.**

**...**

**Hinata suspiro - Bien, entonces dejo a ustedes con toda la informacion para activarlo - tomo el libro que mas le llamo la atencion, el que robo junto con los pergaminos rojos y se diriguio a la salida de la cabaña - saldre un rato**

**Kakashi guardo de nuevo el pergamino, mientras los otros solo observaban en silencio.**

**- Kakashi-sesnei - llamo Shikamaru tras darse cuenta de algo - el libro que llevaba, era el libro Bingo**

**Kakashi alzo las cejas, sabia que un momento que sin querer Hinata habia evitado desde que regreso al planeta del Fuego, habia llegado - Naruto podrias ir con ella - pidio.**

**Naruto iba a preguntar porque, pero la mirada seria de Kakashi le dijo algo que no comprendio, pero que lo convencio, asi que asintio y salio.**

**- Solo unos momentos seran suficientes para que se de cuenta - aseguro Shikamaru.**

**- ¿Darse cuenta de que? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kiba y Sasuke, quien despues fruncieron el ceño al otro.**

**Hinata estaba sentada recargada en un arbol, leyendo el libro, su unica luz era la de la luna, que era muy brillante ese dia.**

**- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - pregunto Naruto con su sonrisa. Ella asintio. El se sento planto a su lado mientras con curiosidad veia al libro en manos de ella - ¿Que haces?**

**- Este libro muestra los cincuenta ninja renegados mas buscados de el y en el universo, el sujeto que me quiere secuestrar debe estar por aqui, Kimaroo debe estar por aqui - respondio.**

**- Ahi esta - señalo el rubio - en la paguina 12**

**Ella fue a esa paguina - Asi que esta en la octava posicion**

**En la paguina se encontraba un espacio vacio, donde se supone deberia ir una foto que no estaba, enseguida venian varias descripciones respecto al sujeto. Toda la informacion obtenida sobre el y finalmente los crimenes cometidos: 6 atentados, 23 robos mayores, 2 menores, 45 asesinatos, 8 planetas exterminados.**

**En la esquina de la paguina venia una ficha que subrayaba las acciones de las personas al ver este criminal: Matarla en cuanto se le vea, recompensa de un millon de dolares por informacion valiosa, y de 5 billones de dolares por el cadaver.**

**- Vaya si el esta en la octava posicion y ofrecen todo eso ¿Que ofreceran por quien sea que este en el primer lugar? - pregunto Naruto.**

**Ambos intercambiaron miradas de complices y ella giro las paguinas hasta llegar a la ficha del primer lugar.**

**- ¿QUE? - preguntaron ambos.**

**- No hay - dijo Hinata paranoicamente - la recompensa esta en blanco**

**- ¿Es broma? ¿Que dice?**

**- Si alguien llega desafortunadamente a encontrarse con esta persona, corra, alejese lo mas que pueda, no ponga su vida en peligro, no se enfrente ante esta persona bajo ningun motivo - leyo la chica - ¿Enserio?**

**- Baah ¿Y que izo? - pregunto Naruto algo desilucionado - ¿Por lo menos que sea bueno**

**- Esta un poco largo, te lo leere - dice ella - Ah fundado el grupo criminal Akatsuki, creado mas de 187 tecnicas prohibidas de alto nivel, intento de la apoderacion de 14 planetas, a destruido 8 de los mas importantes paises, 248 robos mayores a nuestra galaxia, 23 secuestros a los altos mandos, 179 atentados en todo el universo y elimino los dos planetas sucesores a el planeta del Fuego, y finalizando con su primer crimen, el que ejecuto a la corta edad de diez años, extermino y aniquilo por completo su planeta natal junto con su galaxia. El legendario planeta de Konoha, el mas grande, mistico y maravilloso que hasta el momento ah existido, fundado por dos de los shinobis mas respetados y poderosos que pudieron haber existido, quienes fallecieron tres años antes del suceso- finalizo.**

**- Eso es demasiado - aseguro Naruto - es algo mounstroso**

**- Mira espera - dice la chica señalando algo mas - Segun la mitologia del pais del fuego habria alguien de tal magnitud de odio y maldad que se le conoceria como el mismisimo odio encarnado, que en este caso estan seguros de que es esta persona, Pero dice algo mas, En la mitologia de todas las naciones y galaxias señala que vendran dos grandes guerreros, el menos imaginado, aquel que nacera llorando, vivira sufriendo, pero finalmente morira sonriendo**

**- Suena a un cuento inventado - menciona Naruto - eso de la mitologia es raro**

**- Si pero es verdad - dice Hinata divertida, sabe que Naruto no tiene ni la mas minima idea de que significa mitologia.**

**- Bueno y ¿Quien es o como se llama? - pregunta Naruto sabiendo exactamente lo que esta pensando la chica.**

**La chica da vuelta a la hoja, donde se supone viene mas infomracion, y la que debieron leer primero - Esta tampoco tiene foto - dice ella desilucionada - pero su nombre es..**

**Naruto pone un dedo sobre el libro señalando - Aqui esta, es Hina Atanih... - La chica se muestra impactada y confundida - Oye Hinata, se parece un poco al tuyo, aunque no pense que fuese mujer, ademas no...**

**- Naruto - interrumpio ella - ¡La niña!**

**- ¿Cual niña?**

**- La de arbol, ella...**

**- ¿Que hay con ella? - Naruto se extraña de ver tan alterada y nerviosa a su amiga.**

**- Se asusto al verme y me llamo de esa manera**

**- ¿Que? ¿Por qué haria eso? Se veia asustada, pero debe ser una confusion - aseguro el joven.**

**Ella se mostro mas asustada y alterada - No, Naruto ella me llamo asi, pense que me habia cconfundido pero no, ella me lo confirmo, despues dijo mi nombre, yo...**

**...**

**MEGA REVUELTO ¿VERDAD?**

**BUENO YA SABEN, SI TIENEN DUDAS O NO ENTENDIERON MIS MALAS EXPLICACIONES POR FAVOR DUDAS Y QUEJAS CON MI IMAGINACION EN UN pm O REVIEW.**

**A AQUELLOS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC De otra dimencion SEGURO SE DARAN CUENTA QUE LA CHICA LLAMADA SMAYBE ES HINATA EN ESTE FIC, PORQUE SI ES LA HISTORIA DE ELLA, SOLO QUE A ELLA EN VEZ DE DDECIRLE HINA QUE ES EL CASO DDE HINATA, A ELLA LE DICEN EBY, A LA MALA.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**ME PIDIERON LOS NOMBRES REALES EN MI HISTORIA Y AQUI ESTAN:**

**Hinata - Smaybe (esmeibi)**

**Naruto - Kele "Paco"**

**Sasuke - Rooy**

**Sakura - Hibary**

**Kiba - Kridaaul.**

**Kakashi - Neji**

**Hana (hermana de Kiba) - Luna**

**Shikamaru - May-tay**

**Kimaroo - Plakhow**

**Neji - Seeck**

**Y conforme valla mencionando a los otros personajes, tambien ire poniendo su respectivo nombre.**

**Adios**


	4. Lazos perdidos y recordados

Ebyams: RECUERDOOS by; Ghommsita.

Capitulo cuatro: Lazos perdidos y recordados.

...

Recuerdo, Pasado dos años y medio.

**- Y bien - dijo Shikamaru - ¿Que haras? - pregunto a Kakashi.**

**- Sinceramente no se que seria mejor - admite el - Si ella regresa, el no la atrapara, no la atrapara y ella se encargara de traer otros desastres, pero y si ella no regresa, el la tomara y entonces sera el quien traiga esas desgracias**

**- Entonces... - Hinata alcanzo a escuchar eso al ir llegando - ¿Quieres decir? - dio algunos pasos hacia Kakashi - ¿Que si soy yo? - pregunto mostrando la paguina en la que su nombre venia en el libro.**

**Kakashi evade la mirada de la chica y voltea a otro lado - Si, tu y Hina Atanih son la misma - responde.**

**- ¿Que como puede ser posible? - pregunto Naruto - ella no ah echo nada de eso ¿Como es que no sabe nada de esto?**

**- Bueno, si tu preguntas en la actualidad sobre Hina Atanih, nadie te sabra decir donde o cuando encontrarla, lo mas que te pueden decir, son los crimenes cometidos y una descripcion no muy asertada de tu fisico - responde Shikamaru.**

**- Cuando tenias trece años - comenzo a explicar Kakashi, ya que la respuesta de Shikamaru realmente no contestaba algo - Te encontre inconciente y en un estado muy grave, esa se convirtio en una opotunidad perfecta para usar mi tecnica en ti y hacerte una nueva persona - izo una pequeña pausa - te borre la mente e hice que tu aspecto fuera el de una niña de cinco años, despues de eso te meti en una casa especial al igual que a los otros Pryce y yo.**

**- ¿Casa especial? - pregunto Sasuke.**

**- La casa del universo - contesto Shikamaru - Es una casa que te permite convertir un dia en el tiempo que quieras, y parece solo una casa, pero al entrar te encuentras con un universo ahi dentro**

**- Asi es - continuo Kakashi - Los meti ahi con un tiempo programado de diez años, y con una ilucion ustedes iban creyendo que crecian que peleaban y todo eso. Durante esos diez años los entrene y prepare a los cinco para convertirlos en Pryce, todo iba perfecto, hasta que Kimaroo llego y tomo a los otros cuatros Pryce y los mato, hasta que decidio que era tu turno de morir**

**- Pe-pero - balbuceo la chica - ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Tenias la oportunidad perfecta para matarme y no lo hiciste...**

**- Antes de eso - corto Kakashi - no habiamos encontrado en varias ocaciones y sinceramente me salvaste la vida en cinco veces, jamas supe el porque, aunque creo que era por convenencia, tampoco podia matar a quien le debia la vida, ademas, como eras la persona creadora de miles de tecnicas prohibidas y poses un inmenso chakra. Al matarte todos tus secretos serian anhelados y los vandidos descubririan tus secretos gracias a tu cuerpo, basicamente eres la persona que vale mas en el universo, pero muerta, tambien eres la persona mas dificil de matar, casi muero cuando intentaba hacercarme a ti, hasta ahora no lo hubiera logrado aun - suspira nuevamente - y por ultimo y dejando todo atras, yo no soy un asesino**

**- Tu no pero yo si - se lamento Hinata - Soy aquello que todos llaman Odio encarnado**

**- Yo no estoy seguro de eso - comenta Shikamaru - bueno, un "Odio encarnado" cuantas veces hubiera perdido la memoria, siempre hubiera sido un "Odio encarnado" y por mi parte, el odio es lo que menos o mas bien lo que nunca eh visto en ti**

**- Mira Hinata - propone Kakashi - Si nosotros contamos que has perdido la memoria, que has cam...**

**- No sensei - corta ella con firmeza y enseguida su rostro queda en blanco.**

**- La gente puede olvidar eso - insistio el - tu crearias otra imagen**

**- Espere sensei - dice Naruto - es desicion de ella ¿Hinata?**

**Ella suspira y sus ojos se reenfocan - ¿La conosiste? - pregunta de la nada - sensei ¿Conosiste a mi familia?**

**El y todos un tanto sorprendidos voltean a verla, aunque el, Kakashi la comprende exactamente.**

**- Veamos - Mira el techo y comienza a relatar.**

**...**

**Naruto recobro la conciencia, despertandose agitadamente.**

**- ¿Que sucede? - pregunta Sasuke sentado a un lado suyo.**

**- Esa pesadilla, la otra, de nuevo - contesto - ambas se estan haciendo demasiado frecuentes.**

**Sasuke aparto la mirada - supongo que mientras estemos con esto, , mientras no salgamos de dudas, estaremos pensando, soñando, y viendo con esto - Naruto apreto su puño - estamos en un hotel publico, no podemos estar aqui, debemos irnos, voy por Tenten, ahora vengo - dijo el pelinegro levantandose de la silla y saliendo de la habitacion.**

**Naruto miro por la ventana - No fallare a mi palabra Hinata, lo juro**

**...**

**Los chicos caminaban nuevamente por el bosque, hacia el punto de reunion en dos dias, Naruto iba muy serio como para ser el, y Sasuke iba aparentemente normal.**

**- Vamos Naruto, quita esa cara - pidio Tenten tratando de animarlo - No puedes decaer, asi no encontraremos a Hinata**

**- Tenten, Sasuke, ustedes saben que no puedo olvidar mi palabra, la cual no estoy cumpliendo - dijo el agachando la mirada.**

**- Dobe yo tampoco eh olvidado mi palabra - exclamo Sasuke un poco ofendido - recuerda eso que nos enseño Hinata**

**- Sin querer nos enseño que bajo cualquier circunstancia hay que vivir como si fuera el ultimo dia, si asi lo hacemos podremos lograr nuestras metas - completo la castaña, sabia que Sasuke no lo diria.**

**Naruto alzo su mirada hacia el camino de nuevo - Teme yo... - al mirar algo se quedo parado fijamente observando.**

**Los dos chicos se detuvieron tambien - ¿Que pasa? - pregunta la chica.**

**Naruto comienza a correr sin responder.**

**- Oye espera - dice Sasuke quien se aparta del camino del chico.**

**- Oye tu, detente ¡Detente! - Naruto gritaba a una persona que caminaba a lo lejos - ¡Gambaroo!**

**Esa persona se detuvo en seco, pero sin voltear. Naruto la alcanzo, y enseguida detras llegan Sasuke y Tenten.**

**Sasuke mira detenidamente a la persona de espaldas - Tu eres - entrecierra los ojos mirando con algo de frialdad a la persona.**

**Ella da la media vuelta, diriguiendose a ellos. Ellos se sorprenden - Asi que son ustedes - menciona - si piensan que me llevaran con ustedes estan muy equivocados**

**Naruto la miro fijamente - ¡Sakura Omai!**

**- Detente Naruto - dijo Tenten - ninguno de nosotros sabe exactamente cual es su nivel, pero si ni Hinata ah... - cayo.**

**- Pero ¿Por que lo hiciste? - pregunto Naruto - Ella era tu amiga ¿Acaso no sentias tan siquiera un poco de cariño hacia ella? ¿Por qué tu...?**

**- ¿Cariño? - corto la pelirosa - Solo me a amo a mi ¿Por que me ha de interesar otras personas, por qué importarme?**

**- Eso no me interesa - exclamo el Uchiha - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? fue la pregunta**

**- Hump, yo trabajaba para Kimaroo, el me contrato para entregarsela, podria decir que lo hice por la paz, o la guerra, pero mi motivo perdio sentido, asi que no importa - respondio ella.**

**- ¿Y Kiba? ¿Ese idiota por qué lo hizo? - pregunto Naruto.**

**- Kiba es hijo de Kimaroo, es algo obvio su motivo - respondio.**

**Los chicos se sorprendieron un poco tras esa confecion.**

**- ¿Y Hinata?- pregunto Sasuke - ¿Que hicieron con ella? - Exiguio.**

**- Quien sabe, mi trabajo era entregarla, no informarme de su vida - contesto despreocupadamente - no deverian preocuparse por ella, lo mas seguro es que este muerta, Kima...**

**- Detente - corto el rubio - ¿De verdad no sientes remordimiento?**

**- Te lo repito idiota - Sakura dijo - no me interesan ustedes, no me interesa ella, no me interesa Kimaroo, ni me interesa este tonto planeta o el estupido universo, no me interesa cosa alguna fuera de mi**

**- ¿Enserio Sakura? - una voz intrusa corto las palabras de la pelirosa - ¿De verdad crees eso? - un serio joven salio entre los arboles. **

**Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron en guardia, mientras que Tenten y Sakura se quedaban pasmadas.**

**- Sai - susurro Tenten.**

**- ¿Quien demonios es el? - pregunto Naruto.**

**- Creo que te fuiste con una idea equivocada de ella Sai - otra voz, en este caso femenina se escucho. Todos voltearon a verla, se encontraba en la primara rama de un arbol sentada.**

**- Asi es**

**- ¿Que te paso Sakura?**

**Dijieron otros dos jovenes recargados en ese mimso arbol, las chicas estaban mas sorprendidas que nada.**

**- Tenten ¿Quienes son ellos? - pregunto Sasuke molesto por la actitud de la castaña y por la aparecion de los sujetos, poniendose en guardia igual que Naruto.**

**- Ellos... - Tenten abrio la boca para contestar.**

**- ¿Sakura? - pregunto otra voz intrusa, femenina - ¿Por que no la conosco? - sin embargo la persona correspondiente a esta voz no se mostro ni localizo.**

**La chica que se encontraba en la rama bajo del arbol y junto con los tres chicos aparecieron enmedio de ellos.**

**- Sabes quien es Sakura ¿Pero no sabes quienes somos nosotros? - pregunto uno de ellos a Naruto.**

**- Sai, Shino, Lee y Hanabi - respondio Tenten - ellos son cuatro Pryce**

**- ¿Pryce? - pregunto Naruto frunciendo el ceño.**

**- Pero ellos cuatro estan, ellos no, estan muer...**

**- ¿Cuatro? - pregunto Hanabi interrumpiendo a Sasuke - no somos cuatro**

**Una pequeña y casi impresentible franja se miro - Somos cinco - se presento la chica que antes no se mostro.**

**Tenten, Naruto y Sasuke quedaron pasmados.**

**- ¿Hinata? - preguntaron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo, sin poder creerlo.**

**- ¿Me conocen?**

**- Es cierto que me fui con una imagen equvocada de ti, pense que pensabas como nosotros cinco - dijo Sai a Sakura.**

**Hinata alzo la mirada y volteo a ver a la chica - ¿Asi que eres Sakura? - pregunto examinandola - ¿Por que piensas asi? Las personas que piensan de esa manera pierden su valor como ser humano ¿Sabes? Se que Sai ya te lo ah dicho, pero te lo repito: Cuando una persona se ama a si mismo no le importa lo que pase, cuando alguien ama significa que eres un ser humano, y a un ser humano no le importa ni dar su vida para proteger la de los demas, es un honor dar tu vida para proteger otras, hacer sacrificios significa vivir, eso significa amarse tambien a si mismo, tu no puedes amarte si no amas a los demas...**

**...**

**Recuerdo, Pasado dos años.**

**Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Tenten, Shikamaru y Kakashi, estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa cenando.**

**Hinata se mostraba seria y pensativa,**

**- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Tenten.**

**La chica le sonrio - no nada, es solo que me puse a pensar, y fue muy buena idea hacer esto, aunque solo estamos cenando, no la estamos pasando bien**

**- Hinata dijiste que tenias que decirnos algo - recordo Sasuke - ¿Que es?**

**- Oh claro, escuchen - llamo la atencion de todos - todo el año que estuve entrenando me sirvio para pensar respecto a mi desicion, y por fin se cual sera**

**- ¿Enserio? - pregunto Naruto alegre. **

**- Que genial Hinata - celebro Sakura.**

**- Gracias - dijo ella - tengo que agradecerles a todos, por todo, en especial a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kiba, estoy feliz de tenerlos como amigos - menciono - Sakura, tu fuiste una de las que primero me acepto y jamas me abandonaste, Kiba tu fuiste mi primer amistad cuando fui a la tierra, no se que hubiera echo sin ti, me apoyaste demasiado, Naruto y Sasuke, ustedes y yo corremos con un destino algo parecido, Sasuke, tu perdiste a tus padres y Naruto, tu ni siquiera sabes quienes fueron tus padres y al parecer yo mate a mi familia. Por lo que los tres no conocemos exactamente la palabra familia, pero nos vemos como una. A ustedes cuatro en agradecimiento les eh preparado un regalo muy especial que espero y me prometeran disfrutar**

**La chica extiende un pergamino y pide a sus cuatro amigos que lo toquen.**

**- Hinata - llama Sasuke - antes de eso dinos ¿Cual es tu solucion?**

**- ¿Mi solucion? - pregunta ella alzando la mirada y mirandolo a los ojos - esta bien, se las dire - responde apartando la mirada - mi solucion puede tomar dos caminos, pero el primer paso es el mismo, el cual ejecutare hoy, pero el primer camino no se lo puedo decir a nadie hasta que este cumplido**

**- Entonces platicanos del otro Hinata - pide Kiba.**

**- Mi primer paso... - una sonrisa se forma en los labios de la chica mientras cierra sus ojos con simpatia - ...sera enviarlos a casa - a lo que los chicos borran sus onrisa - despues intentare algo, que al resultado de eso el camino que debo tomar se desidira, si ese es el segundo camino entonces, ire directamente a Kimaroo y usare una tecnica en la que morire con el, si eso falla morire yo, pero quedare completamente sellada y eso arruinara sus planes, ademas es mas la posibilidad de tomar este camino ya que...**

**- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - corto Naruto alterado - eso seria morir inutilmente ¿Acaso no precias tu vida? ¿No te amas a ti misma? - pregunto de manera inconciente.**

**- Te equivocas Naruto, todos sabemos que yo soy la siguiente y la ultima, si me capturan a mi, me quitaran una "mitad" de vida, seguiran ustedes, tresmilochocientascinco (3805 no domino el español no se si se escriba asi) personas mas y finalmente mi restante vida - recuerda ella con una sonrisa intachable del rostro - yo no moriria inutilmente, ademas de librar todas las almas que el tiene, los salvare a ustedes y alos demas, podre reparar un poco todo lo que en el pasado hize, para mi, cuando una persona se ama a si misma, piensa primero en los demas y no le importa dar su vida por ellos, seria un honor morir proteguiendo otras vidas, nadie puede amarse a si mismo sino ama a los demas, toda persona viva hace sacrificios paa si misma o para los demas, no importa lo que tenga que pasar, los protegere, falle con mi familia, y no quiero falllarles a ustedes tambien, - su sonrisa lo desia todo, ni el mas minimo rastro de arrepentimiento - si yo soy capturada sere la culpable de cientos de miles de muertes mas, y ahora solo quiero ser culpable de una, entiendanme, me importan mas ustedes que yo misma y no dejare que alguien los lastime, es por eso que ago cosas por todos menos por mi. El amor es el deseo de servir a quien nos es querido...**

...

**- ...yo quiero morir de esta manera, protegiendo a mi planeta, mis amigos y vinculos. Sera la unica manera de morir sonriendo, no me importa si protego incluso la vida de personas como tu - Hinata sonrio - Nos vamos - dijo y enseguida desaparecieron todos sus acompañantes, a eccepcion de Sai, quien veia fijamente a Sakura.**

**La pelirosa agacho la mirada y desaparecio insatntaneamente, luego finalemte Sai miro hacia el cielo con algo de melancolia y izo lo mismo.**

**- ¿Hi-Hinata? - pregunto Naruto, estando ya solo el con sus dos compañeros.**

**- Naruto - llamo la castaña posicionando su mano en el hombro de el - todos ellos son solo un recuerdo, su mente vuelve al inicio en cierrto punto, lo unico que saben paso hace mas de ocho años, solo son invocaciones de alma - explico.**

**Naruto se sintio debastado, suspiro y comenzo a caminar nuevamente - sigamos ttebayo**

**Ellos lo siguieron - ¿Entonces Sakura tambien era una ilucion? - pregunto Sasuke.**

**- No ella si era la original - respondio la chica - ella se teletransporto, por eso desaparecio**

**- Sakura - susurro el rubio - su actitud era fria y oscura, completamente diferente a como nosotros le conocimos**

**Tenten capto y recordo algo, se detuvo de golpe - Esperen - dijo alegre - ella ¡Eso es!**

**- ¿Que pasa? - Sasuke y Naruto se detienen.**

**- Cada vez que una alma invocada se presenta ante alguien, se vuelve a presentar cicno veces mas**

**- ¿Nos estas diciendo que vamos a ser cicno veces mas turturados por ese recuerdo?**

**Ella roda los ojos - al decir almas invocadas, no significa que se presente solo espiritualmente, si no tambien fisicamente - explica ella - existe una tecnica que te permite localizar a quien sea, teniendo una muestra de su sangre, ¡Si conseguimos una muestra del alma invocada de Hinata la encontraremos!**

**Ellos sonrieron - ¿Lo dices enserio?**

**- Aunque la muestra la debes obtener de manera voluntaria**

**- No importa - se anima Naruto - obtendremos esa muestra a como de lugar ttebayo**

**...**

_**Bueno si, en este capitulo inclui un poco mas de estilo Naruto sobre no rendirse y proteger a sus camaradas y asi. PERO ES INEVITABLE HACERLO ESTANDO ESCRIBIENDO EN EL MUNDO NARUTO.**_

_**Perdonen mi ortografia, no domino el español aun.**_

_**¿Algun Comentario?**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER.**_


	5. La traicion de los amigos

Ebyams: RECUERDOOS by: GHOMMSITA.

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, REVIEW Y PM.

Capitulo cinco: La traicion de los amigos, el secuestro de Hinata.

...

**- ¿Cuanto falta? - preguntaba insistentemente Naruto.**

**- Falta poco, un kilometro mas o menos - respondio Sasuke.**

**- Eso me dijieron hace diez kilometros - exclamo.**

**- Pero ahora es verdad - dijo la chica.**

**- Si es mentira tendran ambos que cargarme **

**Los tres chicos llevaban mas de diez horas caminando sin parar, y para ser sincera, Sasuke y Tenten estaban apunto de ahorcar ya al impaciente rubio. El reloj marcaba las 4: 40 a.m. justamente una hora veinte minutos para encontrarse con Ino y Shikamaru en la entrada de la region de agua para completar su mision que debian terminar ese mismo dia antes de las once de la noche.**

**De impevisto Ino y Shikamaru encontraron a los tres chicos antes de la hora de reunion.**

**- Se supone que nos veriamos en poco mas de una hora en la entrada - dijo Sasuke.**

**- Si, pero la explicacion del plan era una buena excusa para librarnos de Kakashi-sensei - menciono Ino.**

**- Exacto - concordo el Nara - Escuchen, son menos de quince tipos con quienes nos vamos a enfrentar, todos llevan una capucha negra, y ocultan su rostro llevando simpre el gorro de esta puesto, quien mas se caracterize entre ellos es el jefe al que debemos capturar y sacarle la contraseña que interfierre en la tecnica para parar la arena**

**- ¿Que no lo han echo? - pregunto Sasuke.**

**- Hay una barrera que requiere de algo asi como una contraseña que solo el jefe sabe, despues de todo es de clase "S" esa tecnica - respondio Ino.**

**- ¿Y cual es el plan? - pregunta Tenten tomando un poco de agua.**

**- Sabremos donde estaran a las 8:15 esta noche, y eso nos conviene, por que aparte de no tener que delatarnos por el pueblo mientras los buscamos, estaran en un lugar apartado de la poblacion**

**- Primero debemos capturarlos - señala Shikamaru - vivos o muertos, pero mejor lo primero, Sasuke se encargara de obtener la contraseña junto con Ino, usando su poder mental y su Sharingan, todos los demas ayudaremos y cubriremos a los dos, si pasan de las once de la noche la gente morira, es por eso que debemos conseguirla por lo menos media hora antes de eso, para que Kakashi-sensei la detenga a tiempo**

**...**

**7:54 p.m**

**- Bueno ya estamos aqui - dijo Naruto - ¿Ahora que hacemos?**

**Se encontraban a unos metros de distancia, de donde se supone que el enemigo se reuniria entre las ramas de los arboles, camuflajeandose para el enemigo.**

**- Escuchen - dijo Ino - primero hay que asegurarnos de mantenernos invisibles, identificamos al jefe, y despues intentamos saa¡car informacion o capturarlos sin pelear,**

**- Si esto funciona - continuo Shikamaru - Ino entrara en la mente del jefe y todo estara echo, y si fallamos con esto, entonces la prioridad de todos sera proteger a Sasuke y Ino para que obtengan la contraseña ¿Entendido?**

**- Debemos usar una eficaz conbinacion para lograrlo - razono Sasuke.**

**- Tendremos que subir nuestro rango de pele... - Tenten tapo la boca de Naruto.**

**- Llegaron - susurro.**

**- Capucha negra, son doce - describe Shikamaru susurrando - aunque ninguno destaca entre ellos**

**- ¿Esperamos o empezamos? - pregunta la castaña.**

**- No solo hay que saltarnos el paso de identificacion **

**- Entrare a sus mentes - dijieron el pelinegro y la rubia al mismo tiempo.**

**- Jutsu de imitacion de sombras - Shikamaru extendio su sombra e inicio su tecnica, mas sin embargo no paso algo.**

**- ¿Que pasa? - pregunta Naruto - Vamos Shikamaru**

**- ¿Como? - se pregunto el frunciendo el ceño - nos han descubierto - informo poniendose en guardia.**

**- Exacto - grito uno de los sujetos en burla - ahora dejen de esconderse como pequeñas ratas y salgan**

**Los chicos salieron.**

**- ¿Quien esta a cargo entre ustedes? - pregunto Naruto.**

**- Como si te fueramos a decir - dijo uno de ellos.**

**- Si no quieren hablar los obligaremos - amenazo Sasuke. Comenzo a formar sellos - Katon: prision de fuego - pero apunto de finalizarse esta se detuvo.**

**- El fuego es debil contra el agua - menciono el sujeto que detuvo el ataque - todos nosotros manejamos un elemento diferente, asi que estan en desventaja por mucho diria yo, creo que elijieron este dia para morir**

**La misma tecnica que Sasuke quizo efectuar se realizo en contra de ellos pero en un nivel mas elevado, asi que quedaron completamente encerrados en el fuego.**

**- Debemos salir rapido de aqui - dijo Shikamaru - no solo es una prision de fuego, moriremos envenenados**

**- El fuego se hace mas fuerte con aire - menciona Naruto mientras forma una rassen shiruken en su mano - pero este mezclado con el agua vencen al fuego**

**Tenten y Ino, quienes nos son tan perfectas usando este elemento, pero si saben usarlo y posen dicho elemento (agua) Captan el mensaje y efectuan una tecnica contra el mismo punto en el que Naruto lanza su shuriken y asi ambos se mezclan veciendo al fuego.**

**- No son los unicos que usan elementos - se burla el rubio al salir.**

**Todos comienzan a atacar fisicamente y con tecnicas, Ino es cubierta por Naruto para concentrasrse en su ataque, mientras que Sasuke trata de conseguir informacion por su propia cuenta.**

**- Maldito mocoso - exclama un sujeto furioso, tras ser ridiculizado por parte de Naruto - Te hare pagar - rapidamente forma sellos, una teccnica de rayo - Rayo mortal ¡MUERE ENGREIDO! - y asi lanza la tecnica mortal hacia el rubio.**

**- Naruto - grita Sasuke desde unos metros, hace unos rapidos sellos y asi desvia el rayo hacia su mismo ejecutor, y moviendo a Naruto de su lugar.**

**- Lo siento Sasuke - menciono Naruto - Gracias, esa tecnica me hubiera matado**

**- Ten mas cuidado perdedor - menciona este - tenemos una promesa que cumplir **

**- Lo se, Gracias**

**Shikamaru y Tenten caen inconcientes tras una tecnica combinada del enemigo, Shikamaru los salvo a ambos, sin embargo cayeron inconcientes tras el ataque de veneno.**

**- Barrera espiritual Yanaka - Ino, quien ya no estaba bajo la proteccion de Naruto e intentaba realizar su tecnica los protegio con una barrera especial de su clan.**

**- Naruto, esa tecnica protege lo que sea - menciona Sasuke viendo tambien como caia la chica Ino - Pero ella tambien queda inconciente al usarla, en dentro de cinco minutos se rompera debido a que si ella continua asi Ino perdera la vida**

**- Entonces tenemos cinco minutos para hacer algo con estos tipos - entendio Naruto quien cuidaba las espaldas de su compañero, al igual que Sasuke con el - entonces cuando la barrera se rompa tu cubrelos, yo te cubrire a ti y hare algo**

**- Bien**

**- Siguen siendo unos niñatos - menciona el sujeto que se salvo de su propio rayo mortal - si cinco no pudieron ¿Que les hace pensar que dos si?**

**Todo eso se hubera evitado, y el plan de ellos hubiera salido a la perfeccion si un espia ambu no los hubiera descubierto y hubiera avisado al enemigo.**

**- Chidori - Sasuke.**

**- Rassengan - Naruto.**

**3 MINUTOS DESPUES...**

**... - ¿Cuantos has capturado Sasuke? - pregunto Naruto agotado.**

**- Cinco ¿y tu? - contesto el pelinegro a sus espaldas.**

**Naruto vio caer a un enemigo mas - igual, ahora nos queda minuto y medio para capturar a los otros dos ¿A quien eligues? pido el de la capucha negra**

**- Naruto los dos llevan capucha negra**

**- Cierto**

**La barrera de Ino se rompio confundiendo a los dos chicos-**

**- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Naruto mientras corrian hacia sus compañeros.**

**- Quizas anteriormente uso otra tecnica espiritual, y eso reducio el tiempo - razono Sasuke.**

**Llegaron, Sasuke se coloco frente a sus compañeros, y Naruto frente a Sasuke. Desafortunadamente los sujetods capturados se libraron.**

**- Maldicion, no es hora de dormir - dijo Sasuke mirando de reojo a sus compañeros.**

**- Hubieran escapado en cuanto pudieron - dijo uno de los encapuchados.**

**- No dejaremos morir a esa gente, sabemos que ustedes estan detras de la tecnica, ya te lo dijimos, ni aunque nos cueste la vida - respondio Naruto firmemente.**

**- Que mal que si les va a costar - dijo otro enemigo.**

**Naruto, tanto como Sasuke pusieron varias barreras de un nivel elevado como proteccion.**

**- Esas tontas barerras no son nada - dijo un sejeto dando una señal y formando sellos.**

**- REMOLINO DE 12 ELEMENTOS CONBINADOS - gritaron los tipos al mismo timepo mientras ejecutaban ese ataque. Espirales de varios elemntos se diriguian hacia ellos, las barreras se reforzaron, pero igualmente y no con mucho tiempo se rompian tras el ataque.**

**Sasuke y Naruto se prepararon para recibir el ataque, cuando la tecnica rompio la ultima barrera ellos...**

**- Parece que tienen problemas - el ataque se esfumo en un parpadeo.**

**- Hinata - dijieron los chico sorprendidos.**

**- Lee, Sai, ustedes paralizenlos - dijo ella, los chicos voltearon a ver a los otros Pryce, sabiendo desafortunadamente que solo era la invocacion espiritual de la chica - Hanabi, Shino, bloquen sus tecnicas**

**Naruto no pudo evitar sonreir un poco - Gracias Hinata**

**Ella quien les daba la espalda, ya que se habia atravezado y habia esfumado la tecnica de elementos combinados se volteo hacia ellos - Parece que ustedes me conocen muy bien, auqnue yo no tengo ni la mas minima idea de quienes son ustedes - dijo con una sonrisa, esa que los chicos extrañaban ver - por cierto, no se preocupen bloquearemos las tecnicas de ellos**

**- Espera - dijo el Uchiha - si no sabes quienes somos ¿Por qué nos ayudas?**

**- Ustedes estuvieron a punto de morir hace un rato por sus amigos - señalo ella - nosotros los pryce admiramos eso, ademas podria asegurar que ustedes no son los malos en el cuento ¿Verdad?**

**- Oh gracias... - Naruto recuerda algo - ¿Te podria pedir un favor?**

**- ¿Un favor? **

**- ¿Nos regalarias una muestra de tu sangre? - pide juntando sus manos en deje de suplica.**

**- ¿Para que quieren mi sangre?**

**- Una amiga querida ah estado perdida durante dos años, y para encontrarla necesitamos una muestra de tu sangre - explica Sasuke, la chica no puede evitar sonreir y pensar *Kawaii que chico tan mas mono***

**- ¿Y por qué mi sangre? - pero es una shinobi y no puede caer tan facilmente en trampas o chicos guapos. **

**- Escucha - pide el chico pelinegro - tu eres una invocacion derivada de la Hinata re...**

**- Lo se - corta ella - un alma invocada.**

**- ¿Enserio? - se dice a si mismo el rubio - entonces sera mas facil**

**- En tu futuro nosotros seremos tus amigos, y sin embargo te han secuestrado hace dos años, la amiga a la que queremos recuperar eres tu**

**Hinata frunce el ceño y retrocede algunos pasos, su mirada pasa a una seria - es imposible - exclama - ¿Quien y para que me secuestraria? **

**- Es cierto**

**- Si ustedes dos son mis amigos actualmente, diganme como fui capturada, haganme creer que es cierto lo que me dicen, de lo contrario nos retiraremos - dijo ella.**

**- ¿Como te capturaron? - Sasuke.**

**- Bueno tu...**

**...**

**Recuerdo pasado dos años.**

**- ...El amor es el deseo de servir a quien nos es querido, yo quiero morir de esta manera, protegiendo a mi planeta, mis amigos y vinculos. Sera la unica manera de morir sonriendo. Por eso hoy les dare el regalo de volver a casa, el regalo de vivir - Hinata se puso de pie.**

**- No podemos permitir qu eso pase, debe haber otra mane... - Naruto se habia puesto de pie, Hinata se habia diriguido hacia el y lo habia abrazado interrumpiendole.**

**- Voy a hacer algo bueno sobre mis malos actos, por eso voy a llevarme a Kimaroo con mi muerte - dijo la chica mientras se separaba. Naruto quedo inmovilizado y su cuerpo se comenzo a iluminar por un aura blanco - Voy a ser capaz de salvar a muchos con mi vida - abrazo a Sasuke con algo mas que agradeciiento y cariño, AMOR, el chico quedo paralizado e iluminado al igual que Naruto, Hinata sonrio al pelinegro mientras inmovilizaba a Kiba y Sakura quienes trataron de librarse de eso - GRacias por ser parte de vida, gracias por todo lo que han echo por mi - dijo a los cuatro en general.**

**- Hinata es gracias a ti que somos estas personas de ahora - Dijo Naruto desconcertado - nosotros deseabamos ayudarte, estar a tu lado, tu nos enseñaste lo que es la vida y sin embargo...**

**Sasuke y Naruto miraron trites a la chica - Estoy feliz de que me hallan aceptado como familia, amiga y enemiga, de que haigan existido en mi vida, imaginandome a los tres juntos como adultos, seriamos un desastre de seguro, pero hubieramos sido muy felices porque nos teniamos a nosotros mismos, lo unico que lamentaria sseria no reparar mis errores en el pasado, pero aunque viva, eso no puede ser remediado - lagrimas empezaron a asomarse en las collonturas de los ojos del trio de chicos.**

**- Hinata no tienes que morir - dijo Sasuke - tienes muchas tecnicas que pueden servir, y ademas ¿Que hay con tus sueños? Tu tienes muchos que cumplir**

**- Y esos sueños son muy parecidos a los de ustedes - recordo ella - estoy segura que los lograran**

**Los labios del chico rubio comenzaron a temblar - ¡Tu, tu eres nuestra mejor amiga, nuestra hermana, es por eso, es por eso que no quiero que lleves ese doloroso destino, no te lo mereces, yo quiero que estes junto a nosotros, yo quiero que vivas, que nos regañes y corrigas, no tienes que morir por todos nostros - grito el chico con impotencia y ala vez tristeza contenida.**

**Desde que la chica llego a su vida se convirtio en su todo, ilumino una gran oscuridad en el y ahora no podia simplemente dejarla ir asi, no podia permitir que su vida se apagara de nuevo, seria mas feliz si muriera en el lugar de ella, seria un honor,**

**La chica ya habia borrado su sonrisa - Renunciar a mi proposito, a ustedes, a la vida es lo que deseo, si ustedes mueren, seria como quedarme dos veces sin familia, Tu y Sasuke saben la dura vida que llevan aquellos que la pierden, si yo muero podre librar a muchos de eso, esas personas podran sentir muchas cosas que yo no puedo, y con gusto morire por ello, perdon por no crecer con ustedes, pero yo quiero morir de esta manera, quiero morir manteniendo mi fe intacta y no morir echando esa fe a un lado - ella se acerco a Sakura y tomo sus manos - yo tengo fe en ustedes - sonrio y la abrazo, Sakura se ilumino, Hinata se acerco finalmente con Sasuke - A todos, Gracias por ser la razon de mi sonrisa**

**La tecnica fue iniciado y los chicos comenzron a desvanecerse.**

**- Creo que es hora - susurro Kiba agachando la mirada y enseguida la tecnica se rompe.**

**Kiba forma un sello, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Tenten caen al suelo inconcientes, estos no acanzaron a hacer nada, no comentaron y cayaron durante la despedida de Hinata y sabian de los planes de Hinata desde un dia anterior.**

**- ¿Kiba? - pregunto Hinata seria.**

**Sakura golpeo la pared de una forma que aturdio a Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata quienes cayeron de rodillas al suelo.**

**Kiba lanzo un ataque de fuego hacia los dos chicos, pero Hinata los protegio.**

**- No quisiera lastimarlos - dijo la chica pelinegra poniendose de pie.**

**- No lo haras - dice friamente Sakura - lo unico que te queda hacer ahora es tener resentimiento**

**- ¿Por qué hacen esto? - pregunta la chica - ¿Para quien trabajan? ¿Por qué...?**

**- PORQUE TE ODIO - corto Sakura.**

**Hinata lo pudo ver claramente en sus ojos, ella la odiaba, odiaba a Hina Atanih - Kiba, Sakura perdonenme - pidio la chica bajando un poco la mirada.**

**- ¿Perdoneneme? - repite Sakura - Te hemos dicho que lo unico que puedes hacer es tener remordimiento y tu nos pide perdon, ah vaya esupida**

**- ¿Remordimineto? - se pregunta a si mima la chica, mientras regresa a ver a quienes consideraba sus amigos.**

**Sakura saca un pergamino - Prisma espiritual explosivo - comienza a activar dicha tecnica.**

**- En todo caso nosotros debemos pedir perdon - se dijo Kiba.**

**- Yo puedo morir - exclamo Hinata - ¿Pero por qué los meten a ellos?**

**- Ellos no importan y a ti necesariamente no te tenemos que llevar con vida - respondio la pelirosa.**

**Una luz enmedio de las palmas de Sakura se comenzo a formar, tomando forma de un prisma, eh iba aumentando considerablemente, amenazando explotar pronto.**

**- Lo siento Hinata - dijo Kiba - debo hacerlo**

**...**

**Yaho!**

**Si el quinto capitulo, el cual termine dos horas despues de haber acabado el otro RECORD para ser yo.**

**¿Le entienden un poco mas ahora?**

**Algunos me han preguntado si es SasuHina este fic, y bueno la explicacion es que:**

**Hinata la amiga de estos dos baka al principio estaba enamorada de Kiba, despues cuando se relaciona con Sasuke se enamora de el y el de ella asi que este fic si es SasuHina. PERO QUERIDOS LECTORES MIOS, para mi sobre todo esta el NARUHINA, asi que al fin y en cuentas y sin aparentemente razon terminara asi, pero en extraña manera tambien en SasuHina.**

**Lo comprenderan cuando lo leean todo.**

**Prometi a mi amiga (la misma que basicamente me obligo a subir esta historia) que le daria en un alguna historia SasuHina, y la verdad eso no se me da, pero como lo necesitaba de todas maneras en el fic, le otorge ese deseo, porque yo iba a poner el personaje de Kiba en en de Sasuke y este en el de el.**

**Ahora continuare con el sexto.**

**BYE.**


	6. Ella es mi amiga

**Ebyams: RECUERDOOS by; Ghommsita.**

**Capitulo seis: Ella es mi amiga.**

**...**

**Una luz enmedio de las palmas de Sakura se comenzo a formar, tomando forma de un prisma, eh iba aumentando considerablemente, amenazando explotar pronto.**

**- Lo siento Hinata - dijo Kiba - debo hacerlo**

**La chica alza la mirada viendo al chico con algo de dolor y extrañamente de agradecimiento hacia el - No puedo perdonarlos...**

**- ...No tengo algo en su contra, peri si hubiera algo y los perdonaria, no lo haria para que cambien, los acepto tal y como son, el otro nunca va a ser como tu quieres, eso no depende de ti - parpadeo con algo de dolor - fue todo lo que alcanze a escuchar, despues vi una luz cegadora, la del prisma, perdi la conciencia, y cuando la recupere el lugar estaba destruido, y todos seguian inconcientes**

**- Sakura ¿La chica de ayer? - pregunto Hinata.**

**- Si - respondio Sasuke.**

**- Entonces ustedes hablaban de mi**

**- Entonces - Naruto echo a un lado ese aire depresivo en el - ¿Nos daras la muestra?**

**- No**

**- ¿No? - preguntaron atonitos los chicos.**

**- Pero ¿Por qué tu acaso...? - Naruto debatio.**

**- Se que lo lograran**

**- Pero su no hemos logrado nada en dos años - dijo Sasuke.**

**- Eso es porque ustedes tienen resentimiento hacia Sakura y Kiba - adivino - y hasta a ustedes mismos, el resentimiento es un mounstro que se alimenta de rencor, puede tener el tamaño que le des, mientras mas cresca mas parte de tu vida sera, con el rencor haces mas dificil lo dificil, quien no perdona poco a poco se aisla y eso impedira lograr lo que deseas - qsegura - ustedes deben de perdonar, el perdon es un regalo para si mismo, es regalarse paz, es soltar la carga, retomen su poder, su inmensa capacidad de construir el camino que desean - pide regalandoles otra vez su sonrisa amable - yo decidi probar mi fe con ustedes, por favor, no hagan a un lado esa fe - toma las manos de sus futuros amigos - los eh ayudado, lo que sigue ustedes lo desidiran**

**La chica desaparece, - es hora de irnos - grito Lee, enseguida desparecieron los cuatro Pryce.**

**Y Shikamaru, Ino y Tenten recuperaron la conciencia.**

**- Sauke ¿Lo sientes verdad? - pregunto Naruto formando una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**- Si, nuestras fuerzas han regresado - confirmo el pelinegro.**

**Naruto saco varios Kunai y los lanzo a los tipos, haciendo que estas se clavaran frente a ellos, enseguida el chico saco una para el - Bien haremos esta pelea justa**

**- Naruto**

**- Si teme**

**- No creo que cien contra cinco sea muy justo - menciono el pelinegro con algo de divercion.**

**- ¿Que? - el chico se volteo topandose con los refuerzos del enmigo - ¿Son cien?**

**- Aproximadamente - dijo Shikamaru - creo que es hora de un plan, Ino manda toda la informacion a Kakashi-sensei y pidele que venga, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, yo con Ino, y el otro seran ustedes tres, sucesivamente, cuando llege Kakashi, Tenten se dividira e ira con el formando otro grupo, el propoosito sigue siendo el mismo, necesitamos es contraseña a como de lugar**

**...**

**8:53 p.m.**

**Kakashi se encontrabaleyendo un pergamino - Tiene que haber algo que desifre la contraseña - miro el reloj - bueno tenemos dos horas aun - regreso a leer el pergamino y a su mente vino una imagen, la informacion enviada por Ino - Asi que eso pasa, bueno, tendre que ayudarlos, me teletransportare a ellos, pero primero encontrare el pergamino de recuperacion, y el que para la tecnica**

**...**

**9:19 p.m.**

**- Sasuke, Tenten ¿Aun no hay rastro de Kakashi-sensei? - pregunto Naruto a sus espaldas, los tres estaban agotados, de nuevo.**

**- No lo ehvisto, ahorita podria golperlo sin siquiera darme cuenta - Tenten.**

**- Yo lo unico que veo es como siguen llegando mas de esos tipos - Sasuke.**

**- Ahora deben ser unos cientocuarenta**

**Los chicos vieron una franja, y en un instante estaban todos frente a Kakashi, en un lugar distinto.**

**- ¿Que paso? - pregunta el rubio.**

**- Use una tecnica de espacio-tiempo, en dos minutos regresaran a donde estaban hace unos segundos - explico el peliplateado.**

**- Kakashi-sensei, todos - llamo Shikamaru - aqui hay algo muy raro, todo iba como lo previsto hasta que esos otros tipos llegaron, no creo que haigan venido hasta aqui nada mas por nosotros**

**- Tal vez se iban a reunir por aqui, y es por eso que siguen llegando - Tenten.**

**- Tal vez, pero el tiempo se agota - recordo Ino.**

**Kakashi extendio un pergamino y dijo - toquenlo para que recuperen sus energiass, despues de esto saldremos de aqui, Shikamaru y Ino nos mostraran una señal para saber donde estan e iremos hasta ellos, nosotros cuatro, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten y yo, los cuatro nos dirijiremos hasta ellos, y entre los seis haremos mas rapida la busqueda de ese jefe, ahora que estoy aqui ya somos dos con el sharingan, nos dara mas ventaja. El trabajo de todos dera proteger a quienes saquemos informacion**

**Un pequeño destello se volvio a presenciar, todos regresaron a donde se encontraban antes.**

**- Hay tecnicas por todos lados - dijo Tenten - esta pelea, no solo somos nosotros contra ellos, al parecer tambien estan peleando entre ellos ¿Como distinguiremos la señal?**

**- Shikamaru es muy inteligente - recuerda Kakashi - el sabra que hacer**

**Habia rayos, fuego, agua, humo, tierra... distintos elementos por todos lados que eran resultado de la pelea sin sentido que se formulo.**

**- ¿Sera esa la señal? - pregunta Naruto señalando un rayo que habia salido hacia el cielo a lo lejos y habia explotado en el aire, creando muchas chispitas que poco a poco fueron tomando forma, como resultado se formo una flecha apuntando en ese lugar hacia abajo.**

**- Si esa es - menciono Kakashi.**

**Todos comenzaron a correr hacia aquella direccion, mientras esquivaban ataques y tecnicas diriguidas y no hacia ellos, afortunadamente no estaban demasiado lejos, en un unos minutos llegaron hacia donde se encontraban Shikamaru e Ino.**

**- ¿Y cual era el plan? - pregunto Naruto.**

**- Escuchen hay que concentrarnos en los tipos con capucha, y en los otros que destaquen mucho - dijo Kakashi (Solo los primeros doce enemigos llevaban capucha, los "refuerzos" no, solo uno que otro).**

**Sasuke tomo por el cuello a un hombre con capucha que iba pasando, lo descubrio de la cara y lo miro a los ojos, ambos quedaron inmovilizados. Los demas se aseguraban que no fuera interrumpido en el proceso de averiguacion. Segundos despues el sujeto encapuchado cayo al suelo inconciente y Sasuke reacciono.**

**- No era el, pero tenia mucho que ver con esto, es mas probable que sea uno de ellos - informo.**

**- Miren - llamo Naruto - Hay dos personas mas ahi con capucha, una es negra y otra blanca, no pelean, parece que estan hablando**

**- ¿Capucha blanca? - se pregunta Kakashi mientras suelta a un sujeto - puede ser uno de ellos**

**- Vamos - dice Ino comenzando a correr en la direccion, los demas le siguen.**

**Nuevamente corren, ahora los seis, pero antes de llegar con los sujetos, parace que estos se dan cuenta, y uno, el de la capucha negra sale corriendo rapidamente de ahi.**

**- Tenten, Ino, siganme - pide Kakashi persiguiendo al sujeto que huye.**

**Sasuke se detiene antes de llegar con la persona y ejecuta una tecnica ocular, que le permite entrar a la mente de una persona sin que se le vea a los ojos.**

**- Te cubriremos - dice Shikamaru posicionadose a su izquierda, Naruto se posiciona a su derecha.**

**La tecnica marcha correctamente, sin embargo, segundos antes de que finalize, la persona de capucha blanca voltea y ve a Sasuke, la tecnica se finaliza pero no tiene efecto.**

**- ¿Como? - se pregunta el pelinegro.**

**- ¿Que sucede Sasuke? - pregunta Naruto.**

**- Mi tecnica no funciono indirectamente - respondio - pero obtendre esa contraseña, lo are**

**...**

**Kakashi alcanzo al sujeto con capucha negra - no te dejare ir, necesito esa contraseña**

**- ¿Contraseña? - repitio una voz masculina - Oh te refieres a la del sello ¿Quieres parar la tecnica de arena? - dijo con molestia - sera otro dia, tengo que irme**

**- No me escuchaste, no te dejare ir, nosotros salvaremos a esa gente - afirma ejecutando su tecnica ocular, pero al igual que con Sasuke, no funciona.**

**- Tambien tengo una linea sucesora ocular, tus tecnicas no funcionan conmigo - informa el sujeto.**

**Kakashi maldice mentalmente - Bueno nosotros tres aremos que hables, nos daras esa contraseña, no necesitamos exactamente esa tecnica para obtener informacion - exclama la rubia.**

**- Dos señoritas y un joven adulto, eso es patetico, es imposible que hagan eso**

**- ¿Imposible? - pregunta Tenten - si crees que eso es imposible, entonces te haremos cambiar de opinion, sera posible, jamas subestimes a las persona**

**- Ademas por lo que acabas de decir del sello, se que sabes algo - apoya Ino.**

**- No hablare - asegura el - ¿Para salvar vidas? eso seria estupido, lo que dicen ustedes se oye como las mismas tonterias de esos heroes que fundaron el planeta de la hoja, los dos, el marido y la esposa, junto con sus dos hijos murieron para proteger a Konoha, que tres años despues fue destruida junto con su galaxia de todos modos**

**- Callate - exiguio Kakashi - si tu tienes esa tecnica ocular es porque eres originario de esa planeta, ellos te salvaron**

**- Yo no les pedi que lo hicieran - exclamo con tranquilidad y burla.**

**Kakashi lo golpeo en la cara con mucha fuerza - personas como tu no valen la pena**

**El se levanto y con descaro dijo - Eso no me importa, y tampoco me interesa pelear ahora, este lugar seguramente ya no existira en segundos, me tengo que ir antes que eso - dio media vuelta.**

**- Espera - llamo Ino - ¿quieres decir que dejaras a tus compañeros atras sin importar que les pase?**

**- Que importan, ni aunque fueran mis amigos me preocuparia - respondio - otra desventaja, porque ni siquiera los considero asi**

**- ¿Y ellos te consideran como uno? - pregunto repentinamente Kakashi.**

**- No se que importa...**

**...**

**Recuerdo, pasado 8 años.**

**Kakashi se encontraba golpeado y agotado, respirando con dificultad.**

**- Kakashi-sensei ¿esta bien? - pregunta Hibary llegando junto con sus compañeros.**

**- Debemos seguir ¿crees resistir? - pregunta Sai.**

**- No se preocupen por mi, aun puedo - contesto.**

**- Hemos perdido de vista a Hinata mientras seguiamos a Zabuza, tambien lo hemos perdido a el - menciono Shino - estoy seguro que todavia lo sigue.**

**- Eso es malo, ella no puede enfrantarse sola contra el - dice Lee - ademas no sabemos hacia donde se fueron**

**Kakashi se lo piensa una vez mas - yo la eh visto hace un rato a lo lejos, iban hacia el norte - informo - vayan rapido **

**- ¿Seguro que estaras bien?**

**- Si vayan**

**Los chicos asienten y comienzan a brincar entre los arboles en la direccion señalada.**

**Kakashi mira como se alejan - Oye - llama un hombre campesino - eh visto hacia el sur a tu compañera en pelea con Zabuza, se ve muy mal**

**- ¿Si? - pregunto no preocupandose - Espero que cuando llege ya aiga muerto**

**El hombre lo miro confundido - ¿Que no es tu compañera? ¿No la ayudaras?**

**- Si interfiero saldre mas herido y no me interesa que sea asi**

**- Entonces ¿No la ayudaras? ¿No te importa lo que le pase?**

**- Que importa - suelta el peligris - que sea mi compañera o amiga, no morire por ella, ni si quiera la considero de alguna forma**

**. ¿Y ella a ti si?**

**- No se, no me importa**

**El campesino mueve la cabeza en negacion y comienza a caminar nuevamente - personas como tu no valen la pena, ire a buscar ayuda**

**...**

**Hinata se encontraba muy herida, sangraba mucho.**

**- Bueno debo admitirlo, eres habil y resistente - dijo Zabuza quien peleaba con ella, ambos llevaban una espada gigante, pero el a diferencia de ella, solo estaba cansado - Debo continuar avanzando hacia el sur, tu hora de morir llego **

**El se lanza hacia la chica y ella hace lo mismo, el la ataca por arriba queriendo cortarla en dos, ella puso su espada contraatacando, sin embargo esta se rompe, la chica se mueve un poco. Ambos quedan parados dando la espalda al otro, sin embbargo, en cuetion de segunods, la chica cae de rodillas al suelo, la espada la hirio gravemente en la cabeza.**

**- La espada esta bañada en veneno, no te preocupes, este te paralizara y no sentiras dolor, y en unas horas moriras, las espadas para mi son como las personas y la tuya se rompio..**

**- ¿Quieres decir que soy una buena para nada? - interrumpe la chica.**

**Kakashi observaba escondido desde un arbol.**

**- Te equivocas, un bueno para nada son aquellas personas que huyen de mi, como lo hizo tu compañero, el tal Kakashi, tu intentaste salvarlo aun a costa de tu vida **

**Kakashi abrio los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso, luego bajo la mirada - la sellare cuando muera - penso mientras comenzaba a caminar.**

**- Hablare no como una perdedora ante mi, si no como una heroina, asi que dime tu nombre - dijo Zabuza cogiendo su arma.**

**- Hazme un favor a cambio de eso - pidio ella respirando agitadamente.**

**- Dilo**

**- No atentes contra la vida de el**

**Kakashi se detuvo impresionado al escuchar las palabras de la chica.**

**- Hace mucho timepo que no conocia a alguien como tu, tu fe es tan fuerte como la mia - menciono el sujeto inyectando en antidoto del veneno en la pierna de la chica - si tu vives, si logras vivir confirmaras tu fe y la comprobare, vere si vives o mueres con esa intachable fe..**

**...**

**- Hinata ¿Porque te quedaste peleando con Zabuza? - pregunto el peligris - pudiste haber huido, pero te quedaste a pelear para que el no fuera havia mi ¿Por qué?**

**- esa es una pregunta algo tonta ¿Sabes? - la chica le sonrio haciendo un gesto de dolor por sus heridas - Porque eres mi amigo **

**...**

**Ya estoy escribiendo el 7**

**gracias por leer.**


	7. Estoy celoso

Ebyams: RECUERDOOS by: GHOMMSITA OREST.

Capitulo 7: Estoy celoso.

...

**9:30 p.m**

**Shikamaru, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban exaustos.**

**- ¿Que hacemos Shikamaru? - pregunta Naruto - ni siquiera se ha movido, y no tiene ni un solo rasguño, ademas estamos muy lastimados y agotados ya, y no tenemos nada**

**La persona de capucha lo ignoro de nuevo y comenzo a caminar hacia donde se habia ido el otro sujeto de capucha.**

**- Espera - dice Sasuke diriguiendose a ella al igual que los otros dos.**

**Algo detiene a Naruto y Sasuke.**

**...**

**Recuerdo, pasado tres años.**

**Naruto se estirocuanto pudo mientras bostezeaba - Fue muy largo ese año, aunque frutos hay muchos ttebayo**

**- Mañana tendran un entrenamiento nuevo - dijo Ino.**

**- ¿Que? - pregunto el rubio - apenas hemos salido de la tecnica**

**- Hump, no importa - menciono Sasuke.**

**Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada - eso solo lo dices para presumirte, se que estas agotado**

**- No es cierto**

**- Claro que si solo te quieres lucir**

**- ¿por qué simpre te metes conmigo, me dices que decir y pensar?**

**- Eso es porque no piensas...**

**Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a pelear, de nuevo.**

**- ¿por que no pueden estar sin pelearse? - pregunta Tenten a Hinata, quienes estan sentadas en una mesa escribiendo.**

**- Tienen que competir por todo - reponde ella ignorandolos y poniendose de pie - tengo que lavarme las manos - menciona acercandose a unos contenedores que se encuntran en la habitacion - ¿cual de estos tiene agua? - pregunto examinando el contenido - ¿Que es esto? parece mole (platillo mexicano) - dijo refiriendose a un extraño liquido, accidentalmente la pluma que lleva en la mano cae al extraño liquido. Arruga las cejas y se llama torpe a si misma por eso - ¿puede meter la mano verdad? - pregunta mientras dirigue su mano al interior.**

**- No espera Hinata - detiene Sasuke.**

**- ¿Es toxico? - pregunta ella retirando la mano.**

**- Yo lo saco por ti - ofrece el chico.**

**- Espera, en todo caso lo ago yo, yo lo sacare - interrfiere el rubio.**

**- A un lado perdedor, lo are yo**

**- ¿Por qué tu?**

**Y la guerra comenzo de nuevo.**

**- Chicos, tambien tengo manos - dijo la pelineegra mostrando sus palmas, pero ellos no la escucharon por estar peleando,, ambos metieron las manos en el recipiente mientras buscaban con rapidez y se empujaban uno al otro - Van a tirar el mole... o eso, detenganse**

**- Que valor - menciono Ino - eso es muy pegajoso y asqueroso**

**- Si, es escremento de dragon - completo el Nara.**

**- ¿Que? - preguntaron ellos sacando las manos del recipiente y mirandolas con un gesto de asco.**

**- Si que es pegajoso - conconrdo Sasuke.**

**- Y ademas oloroso - dijo Naruto mientras hacia una mueca graciosa.**

**Cruzaron miradas, desafiandose de nuevo, y enseguida volvieron a meter las manos al recipiente...**

**- La encontre - celebro Sasuke, quien por estarse peleando, hasta ese momento se le ocurrio sactivar el Sharingan.**

**- Sueltalo es mio - dijo Naruto, quien habia tomado la pluma al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha.**

**- Sueltalo tu, yo lo encontre primero...**

**Hinata suspiro, levanto el pie y golpeo el suelo, a cambio de eso Naruto y Sasuke recibieron una descarga electrica, que luego cayeron al suelo llevandose al recipiente con ellos, y reganandolo en la habitacion y encima de ellos sobre todo.**

**- Ahora que lo han tirado ya no va a servir para mañana - suspiro Shikamaru, molesto por el alboroto de los chicos.**

**- ¿Servir? - pregunto Hinata - ¿Parra que sirve el escremento de dragon?**

**- Los arboles medicinales crecen mas rapido con el**

**- Entonces - la chica se coloco enfrente de sus peleadores amigos - ustedes tendran que recojerlo y regarlo en los arboles ¿Entendieron?**

**Ellos apartaron la mirada de la del otro con unos gestos graciosos, como si fueron niños chiquitos (¿Ah,no lo eran?) se pusieron de pie, y al hacerlo notaron algo nada bueno, se dieron cuenta que una de la mano de cada uno se unian.**

**- Dobe, invades mi espacio - se quejo Sasuke.**

**- Que tonto espacio el tuyo, quitate ahora del mio**

**- No me lo tienes que decir, soy el mas interesadio en hacerlo**

**Ambos se estiraron, se golpearon, lloraron, pero nada era efectivo.**

**- Largate**

**- Largate tu**

**- Esto no se rompe - exclama Naruto - no te quiero unido a mi**

**- ¿Crees que yo si?**

**Necesitaban ayuda, y la buscaron, asi que fueron con Tenten e Ino. Ambas casi les cortan la mano a los dos, pero nada hace efecto, bueno si, los chicos terminaron afectados por los golpes y tecnicas que las chicas les lanzaban.**

**Kiba, Sakura y Kakashi entraron a la habitacion, y en el instante en que lo hicieron se involucraron en el problema. Y ahi tienen a seis shinobis de alto nivel con los pelos de punta y los nervios destrozados gracias a la bendita mezcla de escremento de dragon que los unian.**

**- Esto seguramente no se rompera hasta que seque - razono un desesperado Shikamaru quien se les habia unido.**

**- ¿Y cuanto tiempo falta para eso? - pregunto Sasuke - ¡necesitamos separarnos ya!**

**- Dos o tres dias**

**- ¿Que? - gritaron como locos los dos.**

**- No puedo estar ni un segundo mas al lado del dobe**

**- Me cortare el brazo si es necesario - exclamo el rubio - lo juro**

**- Sasuke, Naruto - llamo Hinata con un aura negra rodeandole - ambos limpiaran todo lo que han tirado y lo regaran en los arboles medicinales ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?**

**lOS CHICOS TRAGARON DURO.**

**...**

**- Rayos - maldijo el sujeto de capucha negra al ver acercarse al de la blanca - fue divertido luchar con ustedes, pero debo irme**

**Kakashi se interpone en el camino del sujeto - Ya te lo eh dicho, de aqui no te vas**

**- Quitate - el sujeto empujo de imprevisto al peliplateado y comenzo a correr.**

**- Tenten, Ino - llamo Hatake poniendose de pie - ire tres el, detras vienen los demas, quedense con Naruto y envien a Shikamaru y Sasuke conmigo**

**- Hi**

**Enseguida Kakashi va tras el sujeto. Seguido de eso la persona de capucha blanca llega hasta ellas y detras llegan los chicos.**

**- ¿Otra vez unidos? - pregunta Tenten al ver la situacion del rubio y el Uchiha, despues procede a separarlos - Sasuke y Shikamaru, Kakashi me ah pedido que vayan a reforzarlo, nosotras nos quedaremos con Naruto**

**Los chicos asienten y siguen las indicaciones.**

**- Gambaro - exigue Kakashi deteniendose y golpeando el piso, enviando una descarga electrica al sujeto que a causa de ella cae - No quisiera matarte, pero asi me lo estas poniendo**

**- Deja de bromear - se burla el mientras se pone de pie - no de alguien como tu - en una franja casi impredesible el sujeto huye.**

**- Demonios, es muy rapido ¿A donde fue?**

**Sasuke aparece frente al tipo golpeandolo haciendo que cayera - Nos iras a ningun lado**

**El sujeto confuso y furioso esta - ¿Como demonios me alcanzaste?**

**- Parece que tengo una linea sucesora ocular y de especialidad en relampagos y rayos - menciona el chico con el Sharingan activado - Una amiga me ah enzeñado a manipular su velocidad y poder ocular a un nivel de alto rango**

**- Que interesante, la primera persona que conozco que ah dominado la velocidad del rayo y relampago como especialidad - menciona poniendose nuevamente de pie, y harto por tener que hacerlo - aun asi, si te mato aqui podre seguir por mi camino - un par de sellos rapidos y... - Elemento espiritual, golpe de la muerte**

**- Rayos - maldice el pelinegro, viendo como un espiral poderoso se dirigue a el**

**...**

**Hinata como de costumbre, en el mismo arbol de simepre creando y descubriendo tecnicas.**

**- Hinata - llama el sentandose en el cesped.**

**La chica al principio se confunde al verlo ahi, y pone su cara graciosa de sorpresa, pero luego sonrie y saluda - Hola Sasuke**

**- ¿Y Naruto? - pregunta el examinando el lugar con sus oscuros ojos, en busca del mencionado.**

**- ¿Naruto? - repite la chica - No lo se, descansando tal vez ¿Por qué preguntas por el?**

**- Bueno, ustedes dos siempre estan juntos, duran en este arbol toda la noche entrenando, se ponen de acuerdo con esto y lo otro, ya sabes.. - menciona con poco de fastidio - es normal suponer que esta cerca de ti**

**Hinata rie un poco - Te equivocas, Naruto viene aqui y aprende lo que sea que este aprendiendo yo, yo solo vengo aqui, a este lugar para desarrollar mis conocimientos y habilidades, y el de la nada llega y comienza a hacer lo mismo - aclara - con eso de que somos "rivales" quiere estar siempre a mi nivel y no dejarme avanzar, y debo admitir que en cosas me ah dejado muy atras**

**Sasuke agacha la mirada inflando los cachetes - Bueno, al ver su relacion, al verlos asi pense, tal vez yo.. - el chico comenzo a balbucear, buscando la palabra indicada. La chica, que hasta ese entonces estaba de pie se acerca al chico, y se inclina frente a el, colocca su mano en la barbilla del chico y sube delicadamente su rostro, haciendo que el la encare sonrie simpaticamente y... - Celos - Sasuke encouentra la palabra en el momento menos indicado.**

**La chica ya habia abierto la boca para decir algo, pero "celos" se lo impidio, al procesar la situacion en la que se han puesto, ambos se sonrojan - ¿Celos? - pregunta la chica, solo ladeando la cabeza.**

**- El y tu - Sasuke ni siquiera sabe que esta haciendo, toma la mano de la chica, la que ella mantienen en su barbilla, y de alguna manera hace que la chica quede a su altura, frente a el - al verlos a los dos asi, ya sabes, es ineitable sentir celos por la chica que te gusta**

**Hinata se sorprende al escuchar la declaracion del chico, sabe que fue un error preguntar y no haber evadido el tema, sabe que fue un error ir frente a el y colocarse tan cerca - En realidad, no me lo esperaba - sonrie - Aun asi creo que lo estas malinterpretando, Naruto es algo mas que mi amigo, es como mi hermano - aclara poniendo su mano en la mejilla de el, a lo que se pregunta como demonios se le ocurrio hacerlo**

**- ¿Y yo?**

**Hinata abre los ojos, ni siquiera ella sabe exactamente que es lo que siente por el chico, lo mas seguro es que sea un sentimiento de amigos - No lo se - sin embargo esas palabras salieron de su boca sin querer - Es algo confuso - admite escuchando lo que acaba de decir, el chico lo mira con gesto de interrogacion, obligandola a continuar - siempre eh pensado que eres un chico misterioso, callado y serio, aunque entrendo en coneccion con Naruto te conviertes en alguien diferente, y entrando en coneccion conmigo, eres aun mas diferente - hace una pequeña pausa y ve al chico a los ojos - antes de terminar, contestame tu esa pregunta ¿si?**

**- ¿Que eres tu para mi? - es la pregunta - bueno, siempre eh pensado tambien que eres una chica misteriosa y especial, unica. Eso lo pude ver desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando lo hice, algo me llamaba y decia con desesperacion que me acercara a ti, pero no podia tu precencia me ponia nervioso - admitio - primero te empece a admirar, desde todos los aspectos, no podia evitarlo, eras alguien desidida, directa, fuerte y con determinacion, en tu capacidad como ser humano, simplemente todo era admirable, asi que comenze a buscar defectos en ti, pero para mi era imposible, tus defectos para el mundo, eran perfectos para mi, tu eras la chica que nunca se rendia, que siempre apoyaba al projimo, la unica que no se fijaba mas que en lo importante, aquella chica que jamas me persiguio o enloquecio cuando le hablaba, siempre me trataste por igual, no solo a mi, a todos, despues... - Sasuke tomo ambas manos de la chica y la cubrio con las suyas - ... Cuando te comenze a tratar bien, no basto mas que una semana para tomar la desicion de venir aqui contigo, de dejar todo atras por ti y una nueva vida, hasta yo me preguntaba a mi mismo porque no dudaba al respecto**

**- Pero ¿por qué exactamente te gus...? - Sasuke cayo a la chica llevando un dedo a su boca.**

**- ¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de algo muy especial el dia de tu atentado, ya estando aqui, al principio no queria creerlo, pero lo comprobe y eso me hizo no retirarme y confirmar mi descion al venir - Hace un momento dije "la chica que me gusta", pero realmente no...**

**Hinata desidio parar separo sus manos de las de Sasuke y se dispuso a pararase - Sasuke no... - pero los gentiles labios del Uchiha se posicionaron sobre los suyos, aclarandole a la chica lo que ella se dedicaba a negarse.**

**- Pero realmente no es solo la chica que me gusta - dijo el cuando la chica se separo - Es la chica a la que quiero amar**

**Hinata arrugo las cejas y sus labios comenzaron a temblar - Sa-sa-suke**

**- ¿Recuerdas al niño al que salvaste de morir en la calle, al que le brindaste un hogar y que le iluminaste la vida? - pregunto el pelinegro sorprendiendo de nuevo a la chica - Iluminaste y diste sentido a mi vida por segunda vez sin saber que eras tu, y cuando lo hice, ya estaba como loco por ti**

**- ¿Eras tu?**

**- Cuando pude ver a Kakashi lo reconoci, el iba contigo aquel dia, es por eso que cuando llege aqui y lo vi dandome cuenta de eso, desidi quedarme contigo, no por agradecimiento, por necesidad, amor y una promesa "Encuentra la luz y el calor de la vida en las personas, hazte a ti mismo una meta, un sueño y cumplelo, has que tu existencia sea indispensable para otros, vive de manera que cuando mueras, todos lloren y tu sonrias, jamas dejes aquello anhelado" - Hinata reconocio esas palabras - Una vez te hice la promesa de seguir todo aquello ¿No es asi? Y para cumplirla no necesito mas que a ti para hacerlo, de eso estoy seguro**

**Hinata fue literalmente al pasado en ese dia, recordo al indefenso niño al que se acerco con amabilidad y comprencion, recordo todas y cada una de las palabras de ambos, y recordo que ella no solo habia prometido aquello - Bien - sonrio - prometo ser simpre luz y calor para ti, ayudarte a cumplir cada una de tus metas y sueños, como si fueran mios, ten en cuneta que tu existencia es importante e indispensable para mi, y no puedo prometerte llorar en un tragico dia, pero si te prometo sonreir y agradecerle a la vida por tus recuerdos, y tu existencia en mi vida, prometo luchar por tu felicidad, y me esforzare para siempre ser la chica a la que quieres amar, al igual que prometo corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero promete esperar un poco para eso**

**- Lo prometo - respondio el chico desconociendose a si mismo y sin poder aun creerlo **


	8. Los de capucha

Ebyams: RECUERDOOS by; Ghommsita Orest.

Capitulo ocho: Los de capucha.

...

9: 40 p.m.

- Si que sabes pelear niño - aclamo el sujeto de capucha negra, el cual ya habia recibido un serio daño.

- Sasuke, muy bien, puedes descansar, dejamelo a mi - concedio Kakashi.

Sasuke supiro, sus ojos volvieron a su normalidad y cayo de rodillas exahusto - ¿Todo bien? - pregunta Shikamaru.

- Hump, esto no es nada, solo me eh cansado un poco - respondio el pelinegro.

- Estas acabado - aseguro Kakashi formando una barrera de fuego alrededor del sujeto - ahora es momento de la verdad - su sharingan izo el trabajo mental, pero el sujeto la interrumpio de inmediato - No puede ser - exclamo Kakashi sorprendido, se acerco al sujeto y descubrio su rostro, quitandole el gorro - Tu eres...

9: 33 p.m.

La persona con capucha blanca comenzo a caminar nuevamente.

- ¡Alto! - Naruto se posiciono frente a aqeulla persona - ya no puedo perder el timepo solo siguiendote, te atrapare ahora - la persona como siempre ignoro y continuo caminando, a Naruto se le hincho una venita en la cien - ¡DEJA DE IGNORARNOS!

Tenten saco un enorme pergamino que lanzo todo tipo de armas, Ino izo una tecnica de elemento agua que se supone que la atraparia, y Naruto lanzo un remolino de viento cortante.

- Naruto, primero iremos nosotras - dice Tenten comenzando a correr hacia la persona con sus tecnicas.

- Bien

Ellas se lanzaron en contra, pero sus tecnicas fueron detenidas por una barrera, llendose a si mismas, y dejandolas lastimadas e inmovilizadas, Naruto enseguida se lanzo, pero su tecnica se desvanecio igualmente, la persona lo sujeto por el cuello y le golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, para despues arrojarlo a unos metros de distancia, y finalmente tras esto la persona sigui pacificamente caminando.

- No puedo dejarte ir - menciono Naruto con dificultad - no puedo fallar

...

**- ...Es por que aqui me da tranquilidad, este arbol es unico y especial - respondio la chica - de alguna manera, me hace sentir un extraño sentimiento al estar cerca de el, me atrae como un enorme iman**

**- Yo no siento nada - dijo Naruto.**

**- ¿Sabes? o mas bien dicho, si sabes, yo soy muy curiosa, y este lugar, desde que entramos a entrenar aqui solo hemos estado en esta zona, quisiera ver e ir a otro lugar - se recargo en el arbol - ademas hoy no tengo ganas de estudiar los pergaminos, pero tampoco tengo sueño - se incorporo correctamente y vio con complicidad a su amigo - ¿Que tal si usamos mi tecnica de teletransportacion y vamos a otro sitio?**

**- ¿Pero a donde iremos?**

**- A otro lado, exploremos**

**- Bueno me parece buena idea, ademas, no puedo dejar irte sola, que tal si hay peligro haya fuera ¿Quien te protegera?**

**Hinata roda los ojos y abraza al chico de maera jugetona - Tienes razon, vamos**

**Y desaparecen en una cortina de humo. Apareciendo en otro lugar, auqnue todo se veia igual.**

**Naruto se zafa del ahorcante abarazo a proposito que Hinata le da, echa un visatazo por el lugar y frunce el ceño - Es lo mismo, no hay nada que ver, selva, casacadas, arboles y arboles, lo mismo**

**- Creo que tienez razon - dice ella - pero mira, la cascada es mucho mas grande que la que conocemos, vamos**

**Se acercan a donde la chica dice y notan algo hermoso - Mira, esta cascada esta rodeada por miles de rosas azules y blancas, que extraño, parece que las tienen en gran cuidado**

**- Si es hermoso, pero hacerquemonos a la caida del agua**

**- Oye - el chico la apunta acosadoramente - te conozco, solo quieres mojarme**

**- Lo hare de todas formas, vamos**

**- Si lo se - susurra el chico siendo jalado por su amiga hasta la caida del agua.**

**Hinata, ya estando ahi, moja sus manos, y las hace cuna para beber un poco de agua, acerca sus manos a la caida de la cascada y Naruto sonrie maliciosamente, se acerca a la chica queriendola empujar para que se moje. Sin embargo la chica se quita en el justo momento en que el chico lo hace, a concecuencia cayendo el, mojandose y atravezando la cascada.**

**- No hay necesidad de mojarte - dice la chica riendo - el trabajo tu mismo lo haces**

**- Hinata debes venir - dice Naruto, olvidando la broma.**

**- ¿Ir? solo quieres mojarme, en todo caso ven tu que ya estas... - Naruto interrumpe a la chica sacando su mano y jalandola hacia dentro, del otro lado de la cascada.**

**- ¿Que haces? - pregunta la chica estrangulando al joven, pero este le tapa la boca y señala algo.**

**- Mira esto**

**Detras de la cascada se encontraba una enorme cueva llena de rosas, que parecian artificiales, ya que eran blancas y azules como las de afuera de la cascada, pero a difeencia estas de las otras, brillaban, tal y como si fueran luces de neon, las rosas habrian un camino que diriguian al fondo, donde se encontraba algo.**

**- Esto, parece un lugar secreto y privado, hay que tener cuidado**

**- Oye hay algo mas al fondo, creo que mejor debemos irnos - dice el dando media vuelta.**

**- Ni loca me voy de aqui sin curiosiar - dice la chica tomando la mano del chico regresandolo y comenzando a caminar hacia el fondo.**

**Se acercaron hasta el fondo, deteniendose dos metro antes de llegar, hasta el mero fondo pudieron observar una figura como de un metro y medio, que se encontraba sobre una plataforma, en medio de la figura habia una esfera de colores combinados, verde y azul, esta giraba, perecia como una llama de fuego. Tras la figura se encontraba un arco de velas blancas, pero con fuego azul y no rojo como el comun, alrededdor de todo eso habia objetos extraños y frente a la figura habia dos piedras, talladas en forma de shuriken, como de medio metro. **

**- Ven, hay que hacercarnos mas - dice la chica caminando nuevamente y jalando al chico aun con ella. Hasta que Naruto se detuvo - ¿Que pasa Naruto? Vamos - El chico retrocedio unos pasos, y volvio a caminar, ahora mas fuerte, tras tres pasos cayo hacia atras - ¿Que haces Naruto? - pregunta la chica.**

**- No puedo avanzar mas alla de este punto, hay como una barrera ¿Por qué tu si?**

**La chica jala al chico hacia si misma, haciendo solo que este caiga - Es cierto, bien espera - y comienza a caminar sola.**

**Se detuvo justo enfrente de las piedras en forma de Shuriken.**

**- ¿Que son? - pregunta Naruto gritando. La luz del lugar se fue, solo quedaron encendidas las veladoras del sitio y las rosas que parecian lamaparas de neon- Hinata, esto es muy raro, regresa aqui**

**Pero la chica era igual de terca que su amigo y no lo hizo, Hinata se acerco a la esfera giratoria y acerco su mano a ella, pero sin tocarla, luego de un par de segundos la chica se mostro sorprendida.**

**- Lo siento - dijo arrepentida, luego dio media vuelta y rapido regreso con el rubio.**

**- ¿que pasa? - pregunto el.**

**- Vamonos - dijo ella sin detenerse.**

**- Pero ¿Quie pasa? ¿Por qué? - pregunta el chico caminando rapida,mnete para sostenerle el paso a la chica.**

**- Esas piedras, debajo hay dos cuerpos, la esfera giratoria son sus almas, pude sentir dos cuerpos enterrados bajo esas piedras, eran tumbas y al hacercar mi mano a la esfera senti dos almas, correspondientes a los cuerpos**

**- Como ¿sentiste almas? ¿De quien y como?**

**- No, no, no lo se - la chica estaba algo alterada y nerviosa - simplemente senti las almas, no se como o de quien... - la chica cayo de rodillas callando y comenzando a temblar.**

**- ¿Que pasa? - pregunta Naruto inclinandose frente a ella. La chica comenzo a respirar agitadamente - ¿que sucede? ¿Que pasa? - repite el chico preocupado.**

**Lagrimas comenzaron a verse en las collonturas de los ojos de la chica - Naruto, lo vi - dijo comenzando a derramar las lagrimas.**

**- Tranquilizate - el chico tomo sus manos - ¿que viste?**

**- Tenia una navaja, llege y le corte el cuello, cuando estaba de espaldas yo..**

**- ¿A quien? Tranquilizate no te...**

**- A ella, a mi madre - respondio la chica interrumpiendo al rubio y dejandolo algo pasmado.**

**- Espera ¿Como sabes que es ella?**

**- Era justamente como me la describio Kakashi **

**Naruto puso sus manos en los hombros de ella e hizo que la mirara a los ojos - Escucha Hinata tu no eres ella, Hina Atanih es otro persona, no tu, tu no hiciste eso, tu eres Hinata**

**- Pero soy yo**

**- ¡No!, tu creciste con los Pryce y despues fuiste a la tierra, durante todo ese tiempo hasta ahora has obrado bien, ella es otra persona mala que te arrebato a tu familia, tu no piensas igual que ella, eso las hace distintas, no importa que compartan el mismo cuerpo o el alma, no son la msima - finalizo abrazandola fuertemente.**

**Las palabras del chico sacaron a Hinata del shock - Gracias Naruto - dijo devolviendole el abrazo - A partir de hoy me construire mi camino, el de esta Hinata, trabajare duro para que me acepten**

**- Eso es Hinata - dice Naruto sonriendo y mirandola a los ojos - Esa es mi Hinata**

**- Naruto, no debemos mencionar esto, a nadie, ni siquiera a Sasuke, si Kakashi sabe que empiezo a recordar cosas el interferira en ese camino, tampoco hay que mencionarle de este lugar**

**- Esta bien Hinata, como tu quieras**

**... **

**Naruto y Hinata ya estaban de regreso al mismo arbol de siempre.**

**- ¿Sabes Naruto? acabo de crear una tecnica, la finalize minutos antes de que llegaras, es unica y quisiera que la aprendieras**

**- ¿Yo? Bueno, porque no, de que se trata**

**Es una tecnica muy poderosa de clase "S" - responde ella.**

**- ¿Clase "S"? - el chico se emociona - ¿De que elemento?**

**- No es elemnto, creo, es dimencional,**

**- ¿Enserio? Se oye muy interesante platicame de ella**

**- Se llama celda del comprender - informa.**

**- ¿Hablas de comprender? ¿Entenderse?**

**- Si - la chica comienza a explicar - cuando la efectuas, tu y tu blanco se transportan a otr ¡a dimencion, en una celda diseñasa por mi, tu blanco estara atado de pies y manos con cadenas y dependiendo de lo que quieras hacer con esa persona, vas activando sus herraminetas, que son creadas con tu imaginacion, pero se hacen realidad, aunque hay algo mas, todo lo que sienta aquella persona, lo sentiras tu tambien, y lo que sientas tu, lo sentiras ella, por eso se llama asi, el dolor es una forma de comunicacion tambien**

**- Una cosa ¿Por qué quieres enseñarmela a mi?**

**- Por que si en un futuro es necesario, es imposible que alguien resista a esta tecnica, todos caen en ella, admeas es una muy buena tecnica como paraque la uses un un desafortunado eento en mi**

**- No creo que eso pase**

**- Aun asi quiero que la aprendas**

...

9: 35 p.m

- ... No fallare - Naruto desidido y olvidandose de su dolor se pone de pie - Celda del comprender

- No puede ser - exclamo Ino sorprendida - es la tecnica de Hinata ¿El la aprendio? ¿Pero comó?

La persona de capucha comenzo a ser rodeada por miles de cadenas, lo que hizo que se detuviera.

9: 41 p.m

- Tu eres - dijo Kakashi sorprendido - es imposible ¿Como?

Estaba a punto de decir algo mas, pero un ataque inesperado que venia desde arriba lo impacto hacuendo que este cayera al suelo, alguien mas llego colocandose frente al de capucha negra.

- Lo siento, pero este es mi paquete - dijo la persona.

- ¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto el peligris tratando de ponerse de pie.

Sasuke se levanto impresionado - No puede ser ¿Que haces tu aqui? ¿Como es que...?

- Yo tambien me alegro de verte Sasuke - corto ella.

- ¿Quien es Sasuke? - pregunto Shikamaru examinando a la persona detenidamente.

- Su nombre es Hana, la conozco porque iba conmigo en la academia, en la tierrapero no me explico ¿Que hace aqui? - respondio el.

- ¿Como? - peguntaron Shikamaru y Kakashi.

- Ya es hora, vamonos Hana - otra persona llego.

- ¿Kiba? ¿Que haces tu aqui? - pregunto Kakashi ya de pie,pero apenas sosteniendose - ¿Y que hace ella contigo?

- ¿Eh? - el chico se volteo a verlos - nos los habia visto, y estoy aqui por ella, papa me dijo que la acompañara

- ¿Papa? - pregunto Shikamaru - hablas de Kimaroo, ¿Por que has traido a ella a este planeta?

- ¿Por que esta ella aqui - pregunto Sasuke.

- Yo no lo hice, ella vino sola, papa la quiere aqui y a mi con ella, despues de todo es mi hermana

- ¿Hermana? - pregunto Sasuke confundido - ¿Hana es tu hermana?

- No seas tonto y deja de dar explicaciones Kiba, vamonos ya - dijo la chica.

- Esperen Zabuza no va a ningun lado - dijo Kakashi.

- ¿Zabuza? - pregunto Shikamaru en un susurro - Asi que el es quien casi mata a Hnata, hace ocho años - penso

- Ademas tengo algo que preguntarte - continuo el peligris - segun recuerdo, hace años hablabas de la fe, la fe de traer paz al universo ¿que paso con eso?

- No tengo nada que explicarte - respondio el poniendose de nuevo su gorro y ocultando se rostro.

- Solo piensas en tu bienestar ¿Acaso te has convertido en basura ahora? - pregunto con impotencia - te admiraba ¿sabes? pero has cambiado

- ¿Que dices? - Zabuza saco su espada y se lanzo contra Kakashi - Suficiente de tus tonterias ¡Muere!

Kakashi saco una Kunai de doble navaja y la apunto hacia el vientre de ambos, Zabuza al notarlo, se detuvo - Aquel que mantiene su fe intacta es fuerte, se convierte en un heroe y sus hazañas son contadas con el tiempo

Zabuza sorprendido mira al peligris - tu... ¿Como lo...?

- Zabuza - interrumpe Kakashi - has olvidado la fe, te has convertido hasta en menos que tu Katana, en una navaja sin filo, en un bueno para nada ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mi?

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunta Zabuza confundido.

- Un bueno para nada son aquellas personas que huyen, sin importarle que otros por ellos den la vida, tu me enseñaste eso ¿Lo olvidaste? Una forma de saber y precensiar el valor y la fe de las personas es peleando, tu ya has perdido ambas cosas, dijiste que ibas a morir manteniendo intacta esa fe, pero por lo visto parece que estas viiendo echandola a un lado, dijiste que lo probarias ¿Realmenete has echado esa fe a un lado?

Zabuza fue al pasado literalmentre y recordo sus inumerables peleas, y sus palabras, agacho la mirada y recordo a una chica en especial - Eso no se puede determinar a simple vista...

- Dejense de estupideses, vamonos ya - exclamo con fastidio Hana.

Zabuza arrebato el Kunai a Kakashi y lo clavo en su vientre. Todos quedaron atonitos.

...

9: 37 p.m.

La persona fue capturada, atada de pies y manos con cadenas.

- Ahora - dijo Naruto, activando completamente la tecnica.

En cuetion de segundos desaparaecieron los dos.

- Se han ido, entonces si es la tecnica de Hinata - dijo Ino tratandose de mover.

Ellos reaparecieron en una celda, con barrotes bañados en veneno y obstaculos en todos lados para evitar su salida-

- ¿No hablas mucho, cierto? - dijo el rubio mirando con determinacion a su objetivo - de aqui no puedes escapar, y no te iras hasta tener algo

una pared llena du ajugas especiale aparecieron detras de la persona con capucha, y comenzaron lentamente a clavarse em ella.

- El dolor es una muy buena herramienta de comunicacion ¿no crees? - Naruto izo un pequeño gesto de dolor, sintiendo las ajugas clavarse en si tambien El dolor que causa esas ajugas, lo siento tambien ¿Que tal si expresas tu dolor hablando? - Naruto espero un poco por la respuesta de su oponente, pero no llego - No quieres habla, eh - un hilo demasiado fino salio desde la pared de agujas y se ato a la persona, apretandose lentamente doloroso - Habla, expresta - exigui, pero su respuesta era l a mima - Tu aliento ¿no sientes dolor? Es comos si fueras un cuerpo muerto ¿O que? Si no quieres hablar me vere en la penosa necesidad de matarte, asi podre saber todo sin complicaciones - un sello explosivo se coloco enmedio de el vientre de la persona - ¿Realmente quieres morir? Habla - la persona no contesto nuevamente, no hacia ningun ruido, el agacho la mirada - entonces explota...

- Deberias - dijo la persona antes de que el activara el sello, sorprendiendolo - observar un poco mas

Naruto confundido parpadea un par de veces - ¿De que hablas? - prgunta mirandose con determinacion.

Se dio cuenta que aquella persona se encontraba fuera de la celda, mientras que el se encontraba en la posicion que se supone que deberia tener ella.

- Casi te matas, no te hubiera detenido

- Es por eso que no sentia dolor ¿Pero como y cuando?

- ¿A que llamas exactamente dolor? - pregunta aquella persona - usas muy facilmente esa palabra - la tecnica se rompio, dejando caer al chico rubio.

9: 50 p.m

- ¿Pero que has echo tonto? - grito Hana a Zabuza.

- ¿Te has lastimado mortalmente a proposito? - pregunto un tranquilo Kiba.

- Demonios - Hana puso una mano en la espalda de Zabuza, y lo aniquilo de enmediato, con una sola tecnica - Ahora no tenemos nada que hacer aqui, vamonos - Hana desaparece.

- Espera Kiba - detiene Sasuke - ahora no tenemos timepo para ti pero al menos dime ¿Donde esta Hinata?

- ¿Hinata? Pense que...

...

Voy muy rapido en esta historia, pero el año en que estuve de vaga se termina, y la prepa quita mucho tiempo, asi que pienso aprobechar mi tiempo, porque una vez entrando a la prepa me tardare mucho.

Bueno ¿Que piensan de la historia?

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	9. Encuentros

**Ebyams: RECUERDOOS; Ghommsita Orest.**

**Capitulo nueve: ENCUENTROS.**

**...**

**10: 05 P.M.**

**Sasuke, Kakashi y Shikamaru regresaron a donde estaban los demas.**

**- Escuchen - dijo Kakashi - hemos detenido la tecnica - informo, Naruto se encontraba sentado en el suelo, mirando fijamente algo asombrado, pero Kakashi dejo pasar eso - y tambien tenemos informacion so...**

**- Cuanto tiempo Kakashi - interrumpio una voz.**

**Kakashi abrio enormemente los ojos y al igual que todos voltearon hacia la perosna de capucha blanca, cinco metros adelante.**

**- ¿Hinata? - pregunto Sasuke impactado.**

**Unas cuentas personas, las que aun seguian peleando, voltearon al escuchar eso - ¡Corran, Es Hina, vamonos! - comenzaron a alegar todos, dejando el lugar desierto en cuestion de segundos.**

**Solo quedaban ellos seis y ella - Espero no haberte salvado otra vez Kakashi - dijo ella.**

**Sasuke lo analizo, no habia duda, era ella, no podia ser de nuevo la invocacion de alma, ella se veia diferente, dos años mas grande, como se supone que debia ser desde la ultima vez que la vio, Su estatura ya no era la misma, su cabello era largo y no corto, sus facciones de mujer se habian marcado perfectamente - Hinata - repitio sin evitar poder sonreir.**

**Ella paseo su vista por todos los demas. Miro a Shikamaru e Ino - los dos chicos genio - miro a Tenten y Sasuke - dos rostros que eh visto antes - y miro a Naruto - y uno que no habia visto jamas - rio - el tonto casi se mata - su cara seria regreso instantaneamente, volteando a ver a Kakashi nuevamente - ¿Donde esta Zabuza, Kakashi?**

**Kakashi entrecerro los ojos - Se mato para detener la tecnica que acabaria con la cuidad de arena**

**Todos los demas estaban confundidos, eccepto Ino y Shikamaru.**

**- Bueno - suspiro molesta - ya no importa**

**- Entonces sobrevisviste - Sakura menciona, a espaldas de Naruto - Atanih**

**- Puedes llamarme como quieras, para mi no significa nada - contesto ella.**

**- Espera - dijo Naruto levantandose - si estabas viva ¿Entonces por que hasta ahora...?**

**- Naruto - Kakashi corto - no es la misma Hinata, ¿No la has escuchado? Jamas te ah visto**

**- Hey tu - llamo Hinata diriguiendose a el - deberias saber el significado de algunas palabras antes de usarlas tan facilmente.**

**- Sakura ¿Que haces aqui? - pregunto Shikamaru.**

**- Pasaba por aqui, y unos tipos que huyeron de aqui corrian y gritaban como locos "Hina corran" asi que desidi comprobarlo, y ahora que se que es verdad - Sakura miro fijamente a Hinata, despues mostro una sonrisa, como si estubiera orgullosa de algo - voy a matarla**

**Todos se mostraron algo confundidos, aunque la mencionada no expresaba emocion alguna en el rostro.**

**Sakura comenzo a correr hacia ella, con inetnciones de atacar, justo antes de hacerlo alguien mas llego y lo hizo. Hinata esquivo el golpe del primero y despues el de Sakura.**

**- Naruto ¿Que no es el chico que nos encontramos en el bosque? - pregunnto Tenten.**

**El chico volvio a atacar, al igual que Sakura, Hinata esquivo al joven, tomandolo de inmediato por un brazo y aventandolo a donde estaban los demas, y enseguida golpeo a Sakura en el pecho haciandola caer metro atras.**

**- ¡No! - grito Naruto creando una barrea alrededor de ellos, encerrando a Sakura y el joven.**

**- ¿Que haces Naruto? - pregunto el joven desesperado, quien trataba de salir al igual que Sakura - dejame salir**

**- Perdon - dice el - pero prometi protegerlos**

**- ¿Que dices? Dejame salir - grito Sakura.**

**- Te agradezco que haigas echo eso tengo prisa y no tengo timepo para peder con ellos - dijp Hinata a Naruto - Sin embargo - da media vuelta y comienza a caminar - si te vuelves a meter en mis peleas... - desaparecio de la vista de todos, reapareciendo a espalda del rubio diciendole al oido - te mato - y desaparecio enseguida.**

**Naruto desiso la tecnica y cayo de rodillas sin creerlo, Sakura se diriguio amenazantemente hacia el y lo tomo por el cuello de su sudadera - ¿Que crees que acabas de hacer? - pregunto ella.**

**- Prometi que te protegeria ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**- A quien se lo prometiste ya no existe ¿no lo ves? ¿Por qué sabiendo eso lo hiciste de todos modos?**

**- Yo no retrocedo a mi palabra - contesto el con fimeza.**

**Ella lo solto aventandolo - Pues re ago la misma advertencia que ella, interrfieres y te mato - amenazo desapereciendo en una cortina de humo.**

**Naruto se puso de pie y se diriguio al Joven - ¿Estas loco? - pregunto - Neji ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**- ¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué lo hiciste tu?**

**- ¿Recuerdas a tu amiga? Ella me izo pormeter que te protegeria - respondio.**

**- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?**

**- Sasuke, tu, yo y ella, los cuatro hemos perdido a nuestra famila, cuando ella escucho tu historia, el lazo entre ambos se izo mas fuerte, dime ¿que fue lo que te dijo exactamente?**

**...**

**Recuerdo, pasado dos años y medio.**

**Naruto y Hinata caminaban por la selva - Hay que descansar por aqui - pide la chica.**

**- Si, aunque sea solo un poco - dijo el rubio.**

**Ambos estaban en una mision secreta, ambos llevaban una mascara ambu.**

**- Esta mascara me axficia - se quejo el chico.**

**- Al menos tu si te la puedes quitar**

**- Cuando Kakashi dijo mision secreta no pense que nos pondrian mascaras - dijo el chico haciendo pucheros.**

**A lo lejos un resplandor se vio tras una explocion.**

**- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunta Naruto quien pego un salto del susto.**

**- Vamos**

**Hinata y Naruto llegaron al lugar, ellos vieron a un joven tirado con la pierna herida, asi que le ayudaron.**

**- ¿Como es que terminaste asi? - pregunto la chica.**

**- Entrenaba y cometi un pequeño error que me dejo asi - respondio el chico haciendo una mueca de dolor.**

**- No te preocupes, nosoros ibamos a descansar por aqui, asi que podemos ayudarte y curar tus heridas - ofrece la chica amablemente.**

**- Pero ¿quienes son ustedes, por qué llevan mascaras? - pregunta el chico desconfiado.**

**- Veras, estamos en una mision secreta, hay alguien familiarizado conmigo que hace que yo tenga enemigos - contesta ella.**

**- Si, asi que a quien vean con ella lo consideraran tambien enemigo - Naruto se quito la mascara - yo tengo permitido quitarmela, pero ella no, ya que si la ven a ella sucede lo anterior, pero si me la quito yo no pasa nada**

**Hinata comienza sanar las heridas del chico - me quitaria la mascara, tu pareces un chico muy bueno y claro, sin malas intenciones, pero no sabemos quienes pueden estar alrededor, con tal solo pronunciar mi nombre puedo poner en riesgo a mi amigo y a ti, pero dime, tu herida es muy profunda y el daño fue muy grande ¿Como y para que tendria una tecnica tan poderosa un jovencito como tu?**

**- ¿Jovencito - pregunta el joven inflando los cachetes.**

**- Bueno, al menos tienes tres o cuatro años menos que yo - dice Hinata riendo y rodando los ojos.**

**- Bueno, eso no importa, y respecto a lo anterior no todo es cierto, yo si tengo enemigos, bueno, solo uno - respondio.**

**- Un enemigo a tu edad ¿Por qué? - pregunto el rubio sentandose.**

**- Mi hermana**

**- ¿Tu hermana, como?**

**- Ella es la culpable de todo mi dolor, y de que mi familia ya no este - agacho la mirada de odio - los ah matado**

**Hinata se sintio de uevo comprendida, sonrio tristemente y dijo - ¿Recuerdas que dije que alguien familiarizado conmigo me atraia enemigos? Esa persona izo lo mismo con mi familia, yo ni siquiera la conoci**

**El levanto la mirada - ¿Y que hiciste o haces?**

**- ¿Que hice? - se pregunta Hinata - Bueno, me gustaria que tu me lo dijieras primero, ademas ¿ Por qué solo mato a tu familia y no a ti? ¿Y por que lo hizo?**

**- Yo tenia seis años - comenzo a relatar - estaba leyendo cuando escuche que algo habia caido a mis espaldas, cuando voltee, mire a mi madre desangrandose en el suelo ya muerta, alze la mirada y mire a mi hermana con el arma homisida, me levanto alarmado "¿Que has echo hermana?" le pregunte, ella me ignoro, me dio la espalda y salio de la casa, yo la segui, pero al salir note un cuerpo sin vida tras otro, corri hacia ella, pero ella me golpeo haciendo que azotara en la pared, despues de eso no recuerdo nada, solo despertar en otro lugar, y ella ni siquiera sabia que habia sobrevivido, yo quede solo desde ese momento, y por eso comenze a entrenar como ununico proposito hacerle sufrir lo que mi familia y mi gente sufrio, la herida en mi pierna la hize entranando.**

**La herida de el chico sano completamente - Gracias - dijo el - ahora responde ¿Que has echo ttu?**

**- Bueno, primero... - la chica se sento recargandose en el arbol mas cercano, junto a Naruto - ...perdonde a esa persona**

**- ¿Perdonar? - pregunto confundido el chico - ¿Despues de lo que hizo? ¿Por qué?**

**- Se que te sientes impotente ante eso, porque entiendes mi dolor, pero a mi no me sirve de nada odiar a esa persona, por lo contrario, me perjudica, y aunque tuviera el odio mas puro o el rencor mas grande del universo, lo echo no puede ser remediado, por lo que entendi, tu quieres matar a tu hermana, pero dime ¿Acaso hacerlo te devolvera a tu familia? ¿Curaras el dolor en tu corazon? Ese dolor es muy dificil de curar y en muchas ocaciones no lo hace, para mi, el perdon fue el primer paso para que empieze a sanar, ahora quiero hacer grandes cosas en su nombre**

**- ¿Que? - el chico dudaba seriamente que la chica estuviera diciendo eso - ¿Por que hacer eso?**

**- Quiero multiplicar el numero de vidas salvadas en su nombre, que las que ah quitado, se que eso no aliviara el dolor, o borrara lo que izo, pero quiero que sean mas personas que esten agradecidas con esa persona, que la que las odien, y desearia, quisiera hacerla cambiar**

**- ¿Hacerla cambiar? - simplemente no lo entendia, porque hacer todo eso?**

**- Si, quisiera poder borrar todo ese odio y maldad en ella, - suspiro desilucionada - pero eso no es posible ¿Por que no lo intentas tu?**

**- ¿Yo? - que acaso piensa que esta loco - Yo prometi por la memoria de mi familia matarla, ademas, como tu dices, es imposible, cada vez que me la encuentro casi no habla, no contesta a mis preguntas, ni siquiera intenta pelar conmigo, me ignora olimpicamente, dice que no vale la pena ni mirarme**

**La chica ve algo triste al chico, claro, bajo la mascara - ¿Como te llamas?**

**- Neji Yuga**

**- Bien Neji - dice ella - Cuando yo dije que era imposible cambiarla, creo que no me aclare, aun no se si es posible hacerlo, porque esa persona actualmente ya no existe, pero, tampoco murio**

**- ¿Como? Explicame eso**

**La chica rie para destensar el ambiente mas - dejemoslo asi**

**...**

**10: 15 p.m,**

**- Ella, a pesar de mi terqudad me izo cambiar, aun cuando le dije que no se metiera en mi vida, solo fueron unas horas y aunque no me izo cambiar respecto a lo de mi hermana, si lo hizo, tu y ella respecto a todo lo demas, me izo prometerle que me cuidaria, que haria de mi vida un bien, que respetara mi promesa, pero que tambien me dijo que algunas promesas se valen retirar - Finalizo Neji.**

**- Lo se, por eso, tu prometiste cuidarte, no se porque te pones en riesgo, no hay necesidad de retirar esa promesa - dice Naruto exaltado, regañando al pobre chico.**

**- Yo no retire mi promesa, matare a mi hermana, en todo caso quien la tuvo que retirar fuiste tu**

**- ¿Por qué retiraria yo la mia? Eso lo implicaria en tu otra promesa, respecto a tu hermana**

**- Si me estas diciendo esto ¿entonces porque interferiste?**

**- Pues para protegerte - repite el chico harto de la discucion.**

**- Pero interrferiste entre yo y mi hermana**

**Un silencio sorpresivo e incredulo se formo.**

**- ¿Como has dicho? - pregunta Kakashi.**

**- Lo que dije, que Naruto interrfirio en mi pelea con mi hermana**

**- ¿Tu hermana? - pregunta Sasuke - ¿Hablas de Hina?**

**- ¿De quien mas?**

**- Pero - Naruto no puede estar mas confundido - Ella mato a toda su familia**

**- No, te lo dije antes Naruto, logre sobrevivir**

**- Pero entonces - el rubio mira incredulo a Neji - Tu amiga era...**

**Sasuke tapa la boca del chico - No se lo digas aun - pide**

**- Maldita sea - maldice Neji - tengo que ir a entrenar aun mas - menciona entredientes desapareciendo.**

**- Debemos aprender a hacer eso - dice el rubio - todos lo hacen menos nosotros, que problema ttebayo**

**...**

**Y DIGANME ¿REALMENTE SI SE VE MUY COPIONA LA HISTORIA?**

**=(**

**YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE HABER PIRATEADO LA HISTORIA DE KISHIMOTO SIN SIQUIERA DARME CUENTA, POR ESO TRATE DE CAMBIARLE COSAS, PERO NO PUDE BORRAR LA IDEA ORIGINAL WUAAA**

**BUENO USTEDES DIRAN QUE SOBRE MI TRABAJO.**

**YO SOLO SEGUIRE PENSANDO QUE KISHIMOTO EN EL PASADO VIAJO AL FUTURO Y ROBO MI IDEA HACIENDOLA PROPIA ANTES DE QUE YO COMENZARLA SIQUIERA A PLANEARLA EN EL PRESENTE.**

**BUENO, ESO FUE LO QUE MI LOCA MENTE PENSO AL PRINCIPIO. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	10. Un nuevo problema

Ebyams: RECUERDOOS by :Ghommsita Orest.

Capitulo diez: Un nuevo problema.

...

**Todos regresaban a la base, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi se mostraron durante todo el camino pensativos y distraidos**

**- ¿Que haremos ahora? - se pregunto a si miso el rubio, llamando la atencion de todos.**

**Pero nadie, ni siquiera Sasuke se atrevia a romper el silencio formulado por aquella pregunta.**

**Entraron al ascensor principal de la base, y Kakashi ya no lo resistio mas, paro el ascensor y despues corto por fin con el incomodo silencio.**

**- ¿Diferencias? - pregunto secamente.**

**Todos salieron de sus pensamientos y voltearon a verlos confundidos.**

**- ¿Diferencias, de que hablas? - pregunto Shikamaru.**

**Kakashi suspiro con cansancio - Tenemos que ver con claridad todo, me refiero a Hinata, no podemos evaudir el tema por siempre**

**Claramente todos tenian presente eso - Explicate - pidio Sasuke.**

**- Resumiremos, clsificacion Hinata y Hina - deside el peligris - Naruto, dime algo que describa a Hinata**

**- Inteligente, cariñosa, Amable, divertida, seria, enojona ¿Bipolar? - describio el rubio.**

**- Bien - Kakashi cambia radicalmente de actitud, de fastidiado y cansado a serio - Hinata siempre era seria, y a esa seriedad le agregaba amabilidad y palabras divertidas, si no era asi es porque esta se encotraba enojadao digamos mejor agresiva, con cualquier que le lograra hacer enojar. O actitud travieza y curiosa cuando hacia de las suyas - Voltea a ver a Shikamaru y este entiende.**

**- Hina nunca muestra expresion alguna en su rostro, simple frialdad, este peleando, burlandose, ingorando, o lo que sea, con quien sea, jamas cambia de actitud, podriamos decir que su rostro muestra despreocupacion y aburrimiento - miren quien habla.**

**- Sasuke - llama Kakashi indicandole su turno, este se tensa al tener que contestar.**

**- Cabello negro, piel blanca, estatura promedio y ojos color perla - izo una mueca y evadio todas las miradas - Hina tiene las mismas caracteristicas, ecepto por sus ojos que son perlas pero sin la pupila negra de enmedio, como los de Hinata**

**Ino prosigue ya que acusadoramente Kakashi le mira - Nosotros somo shinobis libres, no usamos algun uniforme que nos caracterice hacia una nacion o planeta, trabajamos para quien sea que venga y contrate nuestros servicios, claro, siempre y cuando sea para bien - explica - Hina se encuntra en la clasificacion Kunoichi libre criminal, asi que tampoco usa vestimenta caracateristica en especial**

**- Asi es, tambien hay algo mas - menciona Kakashi freunciendo el ceño - por años estudie a Hina y compare cosas con Hinata, a la vista todas sin importancia, pero al hacerlo descubri muchas cosas, por ejemplo: las uñas de sus manos, sella, controla, o contiene algo gracias al color que lleve en ellas, no creo que sea alguien a quien le interese mucho la moda, y su cabello, simepre lo muestra suelto, y en una ocacion pude ver la razon, esconde algo en la parte trasera del cuello, curioso, ya que Hinata no tenia nada**

**- ¿Esconde algo? - esa confecion desperto el interes de todos - ¿Que?**

**- La verdad no lo se, en una ocacion pude apenas precenciarlo, pero no me asegure que era, pero lo mas seguro es que sea un sello**

**Sasuke y Naruto interrcambiaron miradas, y su mente viajo al pasado tres años, cuando Kakashi los metio en el lio de conseguir los pergaminos, realmente no lo comentaron, y lo habian pasado por alto, pero la chica fue quein saco a todos de la celdas y acabo con unos cuantos guardias, se desmayo y luego no recordo haberlo echo.**

**- Como tu solo alcanzamos a precensiar con dificultad, si era un sello, pero se encontraba escrito en otro idioma - comento Sasuke.**

**- Despues de verlo ella se desmayo, luego desperto y le comentamos al respecto, pero como ella no le dio tanta importancia, no creimos que la tuviera, pensamos que era normal - completo Naruto.**

**- ¿Que? Pero si es importantisimo - reclama el peligris - ¿Como pudieron habermelo ocultado?**

**Ino pone en marcha nuevamente el ascensor y interrumpe, sabe que una pelea entre esos tres va a comenzar - Hay que tomar un baño para tranquilizarnos, sera mejor para seguir despues con el tema**

**Segundos despues el ascensor volvio a detenerse, abrio sus puertas y todos salieron de el con el ceño y fruncido y otros con la cejas arqueadas. Preguntandose porque tanta gente se encontraba dentro de su base, la cual al verlos comenzaron a rodearlos, gritando y preguntando no se que.**

**Naruto y Sasuke (sobre todo el segundo) ya estaban acostumbrados a ser abrumados asi, ellos desde preescolar tenian fanaticas que hacian eso, y a ellos no les gustaban. Pero en este caso no se trataba de fanaticas alocadas, si no con personas con quejas, misiones y ordenes en mano, listas para que ellos las cumplieran.**

**- ¡Silencio! - Cayo Kakashi a la impaciente y estresante multitud - ¿Que pasa aqui?**

**La mayoria cayo - ¿Que pasa aqui? - repitio un señor entre la gente con sarcasmo - EL Kage (Cargo de gobernador y mejor shinobi del planeta) del Planeta del fuego ah sido capturado, y ustedes se atreven a preguntar ¿Que pasa?**

**Ellos cambiaron radicalmente de actitud, el Kage del planeta de fuego era uno de los mas fuertes de entre los 21 Kage del universo, y candidato a ser el proximo Hokage (El lider y mas poderoso entre los shinobis, Cargo superior a un Kage y el mejor entre estos, basicamente el guerrero mas genial del universo).**

**- Y para colmo el Hokage tambien - comento otro.**

**Los ojos de ellos se reenfocaron alarmados.**

**- Sin Kage ni Hokage en el planeta y el universo, es obvio que algo malo sucedera - razono el primer hombre que hablo.**

**-¿Como? ¿Quien ha podido hacer eso? ¿Como? - pregunto Ino alarmada, obviamente pensando en Hina.**

**- Todods hemos venido a solicitar sus servicios, queremos que se hagan cargo de la guardia y seguridad principal en el planeta, en lo que el nuevo Kage y Hokage se determi...**

**- ¿Que? - pregunta Kakashi enojado - ¿acaso piensan abandonar a sus gobernantes, no piensan actuar para salvarlos? - Shikamaru posiciono su mano en el hombro del peligris, tratando de controlarlo.**

**- Escuchen bien - anuncio la rubia - ebo pedir a tres personas al frente de esto, los demas hagan favor de retirarse**

**Y comenzaron a caminar hacia las oficinas d la base, Sasuke y Naruto ayudaron a Shikamaru a llevar a Kakashi aya, casi a arrastras, al llegar el peligris se solto bruscamente y se sento frustrado, tratando de recobrar la postura.**

**- ¿Que le pasa? - pregunto Sasuke extrañado y sorprendido por ver esa actitud por parte del sensei.**

**Shikamaru suspiro - ¿Has escuchado hablar de H:H.?**

**- Si, fue quien creo el planeta de Konoha y su galaxia - respondio el pelinegro.**

**- No solo eso - intervino Tenten - Ha sido la leyenda mas grande del universo, un genio con una infinita concentracion, con nervios de acero, pero mucho mas que eso, con un gran corazon, anterior Hokage del universo, incapaz aun de ser superado o al menos acerse a su nivel - la chica extendio su mano señalando al peligris - frente a ti su disipulo, con quien llevaba una relacion de Padre-hijo**

**- H:H ha sido credor de miles de tecnicas de alto nivel y ah creado tecnicas de espacio-tiempo, tambien desarrollo mas alla el poder visual, como en el Caso de Sasuke que fue por sangre, y el de Kakashi que fue heredada y trasladada**

**- Heredara y trasladada? - pregunto Naruto quien tambien escuchaba la platica.**

**- Si, por el mismo H.H.**

**Todos voltaron a ve a Kakashi, comprendiendo porque eran tan especiales sus tecnicas y algo de porque sus situacion actual.**

**- Cuando tenia 15 años - de la nada menciono Kakashi - minutos antes de dar su pelea final, y a pesar de que estabamos en una gerra universal, sonreia. Se despidio de mi, me despeino n poco y me explico que era brevemente - dijo refiriendose a su sharingan - despues me dio las gracias y yo quede confundido "Le daras la salida diferentes a mis hijos, sin ella uno morira y el otro ira por el camino del mal" fue su explicacion a su gracias, se refeia a sus hijos - izo una pequeña pausa - pero cinco horas mas tarde, mi sensei, su esposa y sus hijos estaban muertos, yo era muy pequeño y no entendi exactamente lo que me quiso decir, ya que sus hijos tambien murieron, lo vi - con reproche a si mismo menciono - falle a la ultima tarea que me encomendo mi sensei**

**Llamaron a la puerta - adelante - dijo Shikamaru.**

**Los tres sujetos llegaron y se sentaron donde les indicaron.**

**- Expliquen todo ¿Que paso? - pregunto Shikamaru fastidiado.**

**- Fue el viernes, a las tres de la tarde, fueron dejados inconcientes al mismo tiempo... - ¿Al mismo tiempo? Es decir los acabo a los dos al mismo tiempo, por separado era algo mas creible ¿pero juntos? Se cuastionaron todos mentalmente - ...Llevaba una capucha y... - justamente antes de esa confecion Hina ya estaba en mentes de todos - no dejo adevrtencia alguna, solo se retiro - el hombre que hablaba saco una hoja y la dio a Kakashi - este es un retrato hablado del secuestrador**

**Todos se acercaron a observar dicha cosa, y al hacrlo sobre todo Sasuke y Naruto, pero sobre todo Naruto quedaron en blanco.**

**- ¿Neji? - susurro el rubio confundido.**

**Si, Neji era el de aquella foto, y no Hina como todods pensaban.**

**- Neji ah... - balbuceo Sasuke.**

**- No - contradijo de inmediato Naruto, apretando con fuerza sus puños - no es el - aseguro dando media vuelta - mienten - inmediatamente rompe una ventana y sale corriendo por esta.**

**- Naruto - grita Sasuke siguiendole - espera**

**- Debemos solucionar esto y aclararlo, Naruto puede encontrar a Naji con facilidad - dice Kakashi - vamos**

**Los demas asintieron y salieron igualmente tras ellos, dejando atra a unos confundidos hombres.**

**- Espera - detiene un hombre a Kakashi, tomandolo por el brazo, antes de que siguiera a los otros - ¿Que hay de la mision?**

**El solto su brazo y siguio su camino mientras contestaba - Negada, el planeta del fuego tiene a los mejores shinobis del universo, que lo hagan ellos**

**- ¿Ustedes que haran? - pregunta otro hombre - No pueden ir tras ellos yo no...**

**- Yo no los abandonare - interrumpio Kakashi volteando a verlos de reojo lo sufciciente como para fulminarlos con la mirada, para despues desaparecer del lugar.**


	11. Reencuentros

**Ebyams: RECUERDOOS by; GHOMMSITA OREST.**

**Capitulo once: Reencuentros.**

**...**

**Naruto corria y saltaba entre los arboles con determinacion, buscando el chakra de Neji, con la ezperanza de llegar hasta el para que este le confirmara que no tenia nada que ver con lo que lo acusaban, Naruto realmnet era rapido, sin embargo Sasuke tenia una gran velocidad tambien, no podia dejarle atras.**

**- Detente Naruto - pidio Sasuke quien sostuvo de sus hombros al estar frente a el - ¿Que haras?**

**- Sueltame Sasuke, debo ir con Neji - se removio.**

**Sasuke sabia que no iba a ser tan facil parara a su amigo - espera, nosotros...**

**- Nosotros debemos ir tas Neji - dijo Kakashi quien se encontraba a espaldas de ellos, enseguida llegando tambien Tenten, Shikamaru y Ino, quienes venian agotados, ellos no eran tan rapidos.**

**Naruto se zafo del agarre de Sasuke y siguio su camino.**

**- Vamos - los demas le siguieron.**

**- Kakashi - llamo Sasuke llendo a un lado de este - ¿Que haremos?**

**- Lo sabes, atrapar al culpable - contesto este.**

**- No te estaras refiriendo a Neji - SAsuke daba gracias que Naruto estuviera metros adelante y no los escuchara, afortunadamente.**

**- Si el es el culpable sabes la respuesta**

**- ¿Y que haras? - pregunta nuevamente deteniendose, a su lado pasaron sus otros tres amigos, quienes le evadieron la mirada para evitar ser interrogados. Sasuke alcanzo nuevamente a Kakashi ´- Contesta - exiguio.**

**El peligris le miro de reojo mientras seguia corriendo - Es algo imposible que Neji aiga echo eso, que haya derrotado al Kage y Hokage - izo una pequeña pausa - pero despues de todo, estamos hablando del hermano de Hina, siendo asi, todo es posible, entonces..**

**- ¿Entonces? - pregunto Sasuke, mas bien desafiando al peligris a decir lo siguiente.**

**- ¿Para que rayos ijo todo aquello de no hacer daño a nadie mas que Hina, solo nos queria enñagar? - cuestiono el peligris evadiendo un poco el tema.**

**- Kakashi, usted cree que Neji es culpable ¿Cierto? - Sasuke fue directo**

**Kakashi ignoro esa pregunta - Si el es culpable debera cumplir con su castigo**

**Naruto se detuvo sin qu elos otro lo notaran, llegando hasta el.**

**- ¿Que clase de castigo?**

**- Pena de muerte - contesto Kakashi sin la mas minima preocupacion.**

**Naruto, quien escucho lo ultimo, junto con los otros se sorprendieron, Naruto se giro y encaro a Kakashi, todos se detuvieron.**

**- Conociendome sabras que no te lo permitire - desafio el rubio.**

**- No es si tu lo permites o no, sera un echo - fue la simple respuesta de el.**

**Narutop no queria hacerlo, pero, dio un paso al frente, con determinacion vio al peligris y dio un paso hacia el - entonces...**

**Una explocion evito una proxima pelea, y llamo la atencion de todos, quienes corrieron hacia el lugar donde el chakra de Naji se encontraba, que era el mismo donde la explosion se escucho.**

**- Neji - grito Naruto, pero al parece el joven no le escucho.**

**- Oye tu - llamo Kakashi yendo hacia el.**

**Pero Naruto se adelanto - Te lo probare Kakashi, Neji es inocente - el chico se diriguio hacia el chico, cuando llego, subio la mano para posicionarla en el homro del joven, quien estaba de espaldas.**

**Pero antes de que esto sucediera Neji lo golpeo, posicionando a Naruto nuevamente al lado de los demas. Mostro unos ojos copletamente negros, cuando sus ojos era igual a los de Hina, lo que llamo la atencion de todos.**

**- Tienes razon - menciono Kakashi con un poco de fastidio - el niño ah sido manipulado**

**- ¿Manipulado? - pregunto Sasuke ayudando a ponerse de pie a su amigo, pero soltandolo a la hora de hacer la pregunta y dejandolo caer.**

**- Se los pondre como cuento de princesa, el esta encantado**

**- ¿Que debariamos hacer? - pregunta Shikamaru a si mismo - Si en ese estado a sido capaz hasta de vencer a los grandes**

**- Pues no esperen besarlo y desencantarlo - dice el peligris poniendose en guardia.**

**- Esto es facil - menciona Shikamaru - sus ojos lo dice, Neji ah quedado como dormido dentro de su propio cuerpo, tendremos que despertarlo**

**- Si, tenemos que encontrar la manera de hacerlo - concuerda la rubia - todos deberemos atacar y hacer cualquier cosa que pueda despertarlo**

**- Bien - entendieron los demas.**

**Todos se acercaron a Neji tratando de golpearlo, mas sin embargo los golpes fueron esquivados y devueltos, dado el intento un fracaso.**

**- Maldicion - gruño Kakashi - apartense**

**Todos saltaron hacia atras alejandose del chico.**

**- Tengo una idea - menciona Ino mientras saca un Kunai y lo avienta al chico, claro que Neji lo esquiva con facilidad.**

**- ¿Que haces Ino? - pregunta Naruto un poco paranoico.**

**- Bueno, no esperes que con los ataques anteriores logremos algo**

**El tono de voz de Shikamaru le decia algo bueno a Kakashi - Ino, Shikamaru ¿Cual es el plan?**

**...**

**Hinata se encontraba sentada en un arbol, en sus manos posaba un pergamino, el cual leia con mucha atencion, su actitud la de simpre, fria y sin expreccion alguna.**

**Su mirada que examinaba el pergamino con determinacion cambio drasticamente, de un momento a otro al igual que su expreccion, abrio un poco mas los ojos, levanto un poc mas la mirada y su rostro se mostro un poco sorprendido, casi impredecible de verlo.**

**Desaparecio en cuestion de milesimas de segundo despues de eso.**

**Aparecio frente a una gran cortina de humo, aun lado de Neji, golpeo el lado derecho de su nuca en un eficaz movimiento, y enseguida desaparecio, dejandolo caer al suelo como un bulto. Avanzando del otro lado de la cortina de humo, a unos metros y creando incluso antes de hacer precensia una barrera, mostrandose frente a Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru,Ino y Tenten.**

**Fulmino con la mirada a Kakashi y se acerco tomandolo por el cuello del chaleco que llevaba - Escucha con atencion que solo lo dire una vez - dijo - que el tonto de mi hermano siga vivo no significa que no morira en mis manos, si algo le pasa a mi paquete, entonces te despides de este patetico planeta - amenazo.**

**- ¡¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a permitir eso?! - preguntaron Sasuke y Naruto desafiantes en uno solo.**

**Enseguida la chica voltea y los mira de reojo, al mismo tiempo que a un lado de ella se crea un clon suyo, lo que dejo confundidos a todos, solo las personas que tienen un solo hermano pueden hacer clones, y Hina tenia dos, uno mas grande que ella y Neji quien es mas chico. El clon creo una tecnica en su mano y se posiciono enfrente de Kakashi en el justo momento en que la Hina original lo soltava.**

**Hinata o Hina como es mas conocida, solto a Kakashi, ddio media vuelta y se diriguio hacia Naruto y Sasuke - Al parecer - dijo en el momento en que la misma tecnica que la que realizo su clon se formaba en su mano - tdos ustedes no escucharon mi advertencia ¿cierto? - su mirada se dirigio hacia la tecnica que habria creado en su mano, que estaba en forma de esfera, jugo un poco con ella, posicionandola en su dedo indice - entonces... - su mano se levanto en un brusco movimiento al igual que su mirada regresaba a ellos - .. ¡MUERAN!**

**...**

**Recuerdo, pasado tres años.**

**Hinata estaba recien llegando a su planeta de nuevo, no se sentia del todo segur de haber traido a sus amigos con ella, pero debia informarse primero de todo antes de desidir que hacer.**

**Entraron ella y sus asombrados compañeros a una sala, que se encontraba justo enfrente de una enorme y transparente puerta, que dejaba ver en el interior una base con un equipo muy avanzado de computo, dentro habian dos personas, la chica presiono un boton desde dentro.**

**- Hola Hinata ¿podrias pasar por favor? - pidio ella desde dentro, escuchandose su voz por la bocina, ya que el cuarto era aliado del ruido.**

**- Kakashi-sensei ¿Quien es ella? - pregunta la ojiperla sin reconocer a la chica o el chico dentro de la base.**

**- Son Ino y Shikamaru - repondio el.**

**- Oh - la chica sonrie - Son los pequeños que cuide de tres años, cuando tenia diez ¿verdad?**

**- Si, son ellos - dice Kakashi mientras sale de la habitacion a otro lado junto con Tenten, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.**

**. Debo entrar - dijo la chica a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kiba - ahora vengo - y se introdujo a la habitacion.**

**- ¿Por que dijo los chicos que cuide cuando tenian tres años y yo diez si parecen de la misma edad? - pregunta Kiba a Naruto.**

**- No lo se, aqui todo es mega raro - contesto Naruto.**

**Vieron como Hinata entraba y echava un viztazo al lugar, luego platico alegre con los chicos por un momento, pero luego la chica se mostro seria, retrocedio algunos pasos de su posicion y sin darse cuenta se sento encima del boton que activaba el altavoz, ellos desidieron callar y escuchar.**

**- ¿Y quien mando por mi? - pregunto su amiga.**

**- Lo enviaron de otra galaxia, pero solo era un esclavo para probarte - contesto la chica rubia - enviado por un tipo llamado Kimaroo**

**- ¿Kimaroo? - pregunto la chica arrugando las cejas -¿Que no es el del famoso mito del villano con el poder de todos los otros villanos o algo asi, y que milagrosamente lo derroto alguien que todavia se mantiene en el anonimato, enserio se llama como el del cuento?**

**- Hinata - llama el chico serio - No se llama como el, es el, y no es un cuento, y tampoco es cierto lo que acabas de decir, todo lo que se ah dicho de el y su poder, quizas es solo lo que pose en una mitad de sus desos**

**- ¿Y que le paso a la otra? - bromeo la chica, un poco sarcastica.**

**- Hinata - llamo la atencion el chico - se que sabes la porcion de todo eso, y ademas se podria decir que el poder de los otros cutro pruce no se acerca nada en lo absoluto al de el**

**Hinata borra su sonrisa y agacha la mirada - ¿pretendes que acabe con alguien que puede tener el poder de los otros cuatro pryce juntos? Soy la numero uno de los cinco, pero porque es el numero mas bajo, que representa mi poder ante los otros, no soy el cinco que es el mas poderoso ¿recuerdas? - dice triste.**

**Ino lo duda por unos segundos - En realidad, si tiene el poder del los cuatro pryce**

**Hinata levanta la mirada - ¿De que hablas?**

**- Hinata, ahora es momento de una verda dque no te gustara - trata Ino de tranquilizarla - Ellos no murieron como te dijieron, fueron asesinados por Kimaroo, y su poder fue robado, y no eres el numero uno por ser el nuemro mas bajo, si no por el mas poderoso, si te vas dando cuenta todos murieron, desde el numero cinco, hasta el dos, y tu por ser el numero uno, eres quien sigue**

**Hinata estaba mas enojada que triste, tenia la vista agachada y lloraba de coraje.**

**Ino se acerca a la chica y dice algo que no alcanzan a escuhar.**

**- Y de que me si... - la audicon se corto, ya que Hinata se levanta de su sitio y grita algo a Ino y Shimkamaru.**

**...**

**10: 19 a.m.**

**- Ino, Shikamaru ¿Cual es el plan?**

**- El objeto que acabo de lanzar fua para comprobar si ataque a distancia tambien eran esquivados y esto me connfrimo que si - aclara Ino.**

**- Esto nos deja el camino libre para realizar nuestra siguiente jugada, el cual nos dara otra salida - dijo el Nara - si no podemos golpearlo, entonces los despertaremos de otra foma, escuchen, cada uno de nosotros desarrollara una tecnica de clase "S" y al mismo tiempo la dirijiremos hacia Neji**

**- ¿Estas loco? - pregunto Naruto alterado.**

**- Todos los dirijiremos hacia el, pero sin intenciones de golpearlo, el lo esquivara y tal vez al sentir el impacto de las tecnicas al mismo tiempo despierte - explico Ino.**

**- ¿Eso servira? - pregunta Sasuke no muy convencido.**

**- ¿Por que lo preguntas Sasuke?**

**- Eh intentado hacer eso - contesta el volteando a ver al rubio - y Naruto jamas ah despertado**

**Naruto alzo una ceja indignado, preguntandose como es que sigue vivo.**

**Todos crearon su tecnica, el chidori, rassengan etc...**

**Retrocedieron algunos pasos para atacar, y cuando lo hicieron, ellos mismos tambien recibieron el impacto haciandolos caer, no sin antes ver a Neji que no retrocedia, pero si un aura violeta alrededor de el, que fue lo que rechazo sus ataques, llenando el lugar de humo.**

**Naruto abrio la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido, una barrera que se dibujo a su alrededor, dejandolo dentro al igual que sus compañeros, el humo se disperso dejando ver un poco mas.**

**- ¿Como? - se pregunto Naruto al ver a Neji tirado inconciente en el suelo a unos metros - Si el esta haya, ¿Quien creo la barrera?**

**Frente a ellos hace recencia Hinata, es decir Hina, quien toma a Kakashi rapidamente por el cuello de su chaleco.**

**- ¿Ella? - penso naruto confundido - ¿Ella protegio a Neji?**

**- Escucha con atencion que solo lo dire una vez - escucho Kakashi de Hina, quien lo sostenia bruscamente - que el tonto de mi hermano siga vivo, no significa que no morira en mis manos - entonces era cierto, era su hermana - si algo le pasa a mi paquete, entonces te despides de este patetico planeta - amenazo.**

**Naruto abrio los ojos enomemente tras escuchar eso, definitivamente esa no era Hinata,su amiga.**

**¿Paquete? No es una herramienta, pensaron Sasuke y Naruto mientras se levantaban enojadas - ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a permitir eso? - preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.**

**Kakashi miro como un clon se formaba al lado de Hina ¿Que significaba eso? Ella tenia dos hermanos y no uno, no podia hacer esa tecnica. Luego una tecnica se formo en la mano del clon, una esfera violeta ¿Pensaba matarlo con eso?**

**Hinata le solto y se diriguio a Sasuk y Naruto, el clon uso la mano que tenia libre y lo tomo por el cuello, asegurandose de que no escapara, de lo contrario impactaria la tecnica contra el. Kakashi miro a los ojos al clon desafiandolo, pero escuchando con atencion las acciones de Hina.**

**- Al parecer - escucho decir de ella, enseguida un sonido leve le advertia que habia echo la misma tecnica que su clon - ustedes no escucharon mi advertencia ¿Cierto? - pregunto ella con sarcasmo, luego izo una ppequeña pausa - ¡ENTONCES MUERAN! - al escuchar eso penso lo peor, preparado para hacer un movimiento algo mas llamo su atencion.**

**El rostro del clon que lo sostenia por el cuello cambio radicalmente, se mostro asustado y sus ojos se dilataron, para enseguida verlo desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kakashi quedo muy confundido y mas fue su confucion cuando frente a el capto la imagen de una Hina para de la tecnca por su clon sorprendido frente a ella, para despues ser sorpendido por lo que sus ojos capturaban nuevamente**

**10: 22 a.m.**

**Extraña, asi era como se sentia, algo quemaba dentro de su pecho proporcion de la preocupacion, se sentia debil como para abrir los ojos, pero luchaba para hacerlo. Una instantanea imagen izo que todas sus fuerzas llegaran de no se donde. En un parpadeo vio a Kakashi y enseguida, en otro parpadeo sus manos sostenian las de... ¿Era ella? ¿O acaso era?**

**En el solo echo de pensar en Hina su piel se hizo chinita, y en instantes desaparecio llevandose a todos de ahi a otro lugar, un lugar seguro.**

**Frente a ella se encontraba Neji, mas grande de lo que recordaba e inconcinete, lo que izo que se alterara mas por no comprender la situacion - ¿Que pasa? - pregunto aterrada, temiendo a la respuesta, si habian dicho antes que ella era una genio, esto la ponia a dudar mas al respecto.**

**Paseo la vista interrogando a los... Kakashi estaba ahi ¿pero quienes...? Si, evidentemente eran sus amigos, pero se veian raros, diferentes, mas grandes de lo normal, ella recordaba aquellos niños que jugaban con ella, y a quienes tenia enfrente no eran para nada niños.**

**¿Que era eso? ¿Una tecnica del enemigo? ¿Que hacia Neji ahi, inconciente? ¿Realmente era Hina de quien acababa de escapar? Miles de preguntas bombardearon su cabeza, hasta que algo mas la saco de sus pensamientos, un mechon de cabello que tenia en la frente, lo tomo por la punto y luego lo solto diriguiendo su mirada al cabello que caia por sus hombros, su cabello estaba muy largo ¿Por que?**

**Siguio con la inspeccion en ella, llevaba casi el mismo vestuario que cuendo era kunoichi con los pryce, ademas su cuerpo se mostraba mas desarollado,vaya que si.**

**Kakashi no comprendia, pero desidio acabar con eso,y pelear, desarrollo una tecnica simple y la ataco, ella salto hacia atras mostrandose mas confundida, ladeo la cabeza observandolos, despues junto sus manos, analizando el chakra de todos asegurandose que no fueran imitadores.**

**- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto seriamente tras comprobar la auntenticidad - ¿Por que me miran y me atacan, que es lo que... - pero su interrogatorio se vio interrumpido cuando tuvo que esquivar atque que le llegaban por la espalda, seguido de varios golpes por parte de sus amigos, fastidiada de aquello izo un par de sellos.**

**E su palma un aura violeta aparecio, y de imediato toco ella a Kakashi, dejandolo dentro, Naruto trato de ayudarlo y sacarlo, pero solo consiguio atraparse tambien, encerro a Shikamaru, Ino y Tenten, solo le quedaba alguien casi igual de rapido que ella, registro el lugar buscandolo, cueno un pequeño ruido la izo voltear y parar un golpe por parte de Sasuke, quien enseguida lanzo otrro, y otro, y otro ¿cuando se habia echo tan rapido? Superandola notablemente y solo dejandola cubrirse privandola de atacar, acorralandola poco a poco.**

**Cuando noto que Sasuke tenia un kunai en mano desidio actuar, atrapo su mano izquierda, sosteniendo al mismo tiempo el kunia tomandolo por el filo con fuerza y haciendo que este se clavara en su palma. Sasuke trato de safarse del agarre, y ella para hacer otro movimiento y evitar que lo lograra, se balanceo para poder girar un poco, con mucha fuerza, izo que giraran ambos un par de veces, llendo a estrellarse los dos en una enorme roca, recibiendo ella todo el impacto, abriendose la cabeza y bajandole por el rostro un hilo de sangre.**

**Miro a Sasuke frente a ella, igual de aturdido, pero ignoro su dolor para tirarlo al suelo y quedar encima de el, jalo de su camisa y lo acerco - Escuchame Sasuke, ya basta, sabes que no me gustan este tipo de bromas - dice amenzandole acercadolo demasiado a ella - dime que es lo que pasa, o realmente me enojare y te pondre a regarle estiercol de dragon a los arboles junto con todos**

**Sasuke abrio los ojos como platos, y el brillo en sus ojos regreso, pego el cuerpo de ella en contra el de el, abrazandola y dejandola sin respiracion.**

**- Ya entendi, pero no te vas a salvar - dice la chic atratando de respirar.**

**...**

**Bueno, creo que llevo demasiado rapido el fic, estoy escribiendo dos o tres cap por dia, auqnue no los subo el mismo, aun asi.**

**¿ME DARIAN LA OPINION EN GENERLA DE LA HISTORIA HASTA AHORA?**

**No domino el español, asi que disculpe mi ortografia.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**Nombre de los siguientes cap.**

**12: Cree en mi, hermano**

**13: Los protegere**

**14: Al borde de la muerte**

**15: por ti**

**Los demas aun no tienen titulo y los estoy planendo ara que se adapten a Naruto, pero serian otros tres, ya los ultimos de esta primera parte.**

**Por cierto La continuacion la hare otro fic este se llamara Ebyams: TRAS LA VERDAD.**


End file.
